Mirror
by extra-victory
Summary: It's impossible to be prepared for this kind of thing...Maou x Emi, Adult humor, Adult themes, Lemon. Extremely sweet and Fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

**Ex-V: I hope you like it!**

The call came in Early, at ten in the morning.

Emi dragged herself, slowly, groggy, out of bed, answering, pulling the phone up next to her ear, grumbling. "H-Hello..?"

Emerelda's voice rang through, snapping her out of a half-dozing stupor. "Yes, I need your help, please."

The Hero sat up straight, still sitting down, unsteady, on the side of her bed, slightly wobbly. "What's wrong-?"

The voice on the other end was still for a moment, before answering, full of trepidation. "Late last night, a powerful sorcerer went rogue and escaped to Earth…"

Emi tapped her chin, climbing up out of bed, keeping the receiver tightly against her ear, squeezing it between the side of her head and her shoulder, pulling a pair of plain white panties on, and tugging blue jeans onto her legs.

"How powerful?" She yawned.

"Not too strong, actually…" Emerelda admitted, hesitantly. "But he has a _powerful_ artifact with him, and … _Well_ , it's a disaster."

The hero set her phone down on the nightstand for a moment, putting it on speakerphone, donning a Bra and T-shirt. "Is that all-?"

"Yes, but-" The voice on the phone trailed off, nervously. " _Listen_ , just keep an eye out for a huge mirror. It's magic, and shows you the future."

Emi turned, eyes wide, bewildered, back to the phone.

A moment of silence.

"It shows the _future_ -?" She said, doubtful, almost disbelieving. "And it's legitimate?"

"It's legitimate." Emeralda sighed, stressed, plainly unhappy about it. "It's never wrong, so…Be careful."

"I…I understand." Emi nodded, shrugging, after a moment, still slightly on edge. "I'll bring Maou along, so don't worry about it."

"Okay. We think the mirror is holed up in a warehouse by the train tracks, you should find him there…You know the place?"

"I do." Emi stretched her legs, rubbing her arms, unconsciously preparing herself for battle.

"Good. _God knows_ what sort of damage he'll do…Get there quickly."

Emi gave her assurances and hung up the phone, dialing Maou's number into the keypad.

It rang twice, before the Demon King Answered, sounding somewhat bored and slightly annoyed. "Yes?"

"Meet me at the Warehouse by 138." She huffed, locking her front door behind her, hopping up onto the roof, taking off across the city.

He was silent for a moment, hearing something in her serious tone. "Fine. Let's make this quick-"

"Let's." She grumbled. "Fill up on demonic power, if you haven't already."

She heard the sound of him pacing about in his room, shifting around, rustling some clothes together. "I'll be there in two minutes-"

She nodded, briefly, landing on a rooftop by the highway, staring up, slightly red, into the sky. Her heart fluttered. "Thanks."

He grinned, and she could practically hear it through the phone. "No problem."

There was a second or two of brief silence, and she fidgeted, flushed. The warmth and kindness in his tone _always_ rocked her to her core, and she just couldn't help feeling happy and comfortable, wriggling in place, despite herself. "See you soon."

He hung up, still grinning, and she sighed, slipping the phone into her pocket, taking a moment to deal with the racing of her heartbeat, hoping to subdue the faint blush on her face.

Emi took off again, whipping through the city, across the rooftops, building to building.

 _(Two minutes later)_

The hero landed, evenly, on two feet, crouched low on the roof of the warehouse by the train tracks.

She crawled over, stealthily, to a glass window, peering down into the darkness of the storage facility, seeing nothing.

Emi grumbled, rising to her feet.

Behind her, Maou materialized in a flash of purple light, and she turned, waving him over, silently.

He vanished again, appearing beside her.

"What's going on-?" He titled his head at her, and she bristled.

"Some _mage_ from Ente Isla, with a Mirror that shows the future…" She whispered, turning slightly away, dropping down to the concrete, off the roof.

He teleported down beside her, and met her eyes, incredulous. "The future? And it's legit?"

"That's what I said-!" She sighed, shrugging, exasperated. "But it _is_ legit, Emerelda said it's never wrong."

"That's annoying." He simmered, crossing his arms, leaning back against the warehouse. "What are we even sneaking around for, then. He already knows we're coming-"

Emi's eyes widened, for a moment, briefly, acknowledging the point.

She sniffed, aggravated. "Maybe he's not using it right now."

Maou cursed, under his breath, but grabbed her, teleporting them, silently, inside.

They re-appeared together in darkness; Faint daylight shimmered in from the windows on the ceiling.

Lights burst to life all around them, filling the huge hanger, revealing massive iron shipping crates, and a small circular clearing, a few steps ahead.

In it's center, a massive square mirror.

"I've been expecting you-" A loud, deep voice boomed, cackling, echoing through the walls.

"See-?" Maou grinned, dryly, prodding Emi, who huffed, as they stepped forward into the clearing.

"If you were waiting for us, and didn't run…" Emi called out, threateningly, approaching the mirror, condensing her sacred sword from the air, as holy armor appeared around her. "Then you must be feeling pretty confident."

"Why not show your face-?" Maou added, grinning, staring up into the rafters, where a dark, shadowy figure shifted slightly in place.

"Indeed, indeed…" The cloaked figure laughed, shaking his head. "Why not-?"

Maou twitched, grinning.

"Nice Mirror." Emi sniffed, brandishing her sword at the reflective surface. "Wouldn't It be a shame if It _broke_ , somehow-?"

The dark mage chuckled, dropping down from the rafters, in front of them; He rolled his hood back to reveal a smirking, middle aged man with white hair. "Try it."

Emi scowled, eyes narrowing, and whipped past him, driving Better Half fiercely into the glass.

 _Nothing_.

The mirror stopped her sword, harmlessly, and the Hero trembled, for a moment, before hopping backwards, away from it, wordless, trepidation filling her.

Maou rubbed the bridge of his nose, irritated, before raising a hand, demonic power surging up around him, eyes flashing red. **_"It's made of tough stuff, I see. What about you-?"_**

"Go ahead." The man sneered, stepping towards them. "It's useless, and _just think_ …Just _consider_ the things I could _show you-"_

Emi's ears pricked up, and her eyes widened, heartbeat racing, blushing faintly. Maou trembled, for a moment, frozen in place.

"That's _right_ …" The mage snickered, delighted. "My name is Eros, and I'd like to show you the _future_."

Maou's heart throbbed in his chest, and panic coursed through him, recognizing the man's name, and his _powers_.

"Emi…" Maou stared at cupid, wide eyed, suddenly terrified. "This guy can-"

"Can make you two _fall in love_?" Eros laughed, interrupting him, cackling, circling them, shaking his head. "I'm afraid it's too late for that…"

Maou twitched, turning to Emi, who jumped, flushed, bright red, squeaking faintly. They stared at each other, in silence, for a moment, awkwardly, as Emi exhaled, dizzied, tugging her hair, wailing quietly.

The Hero was _totally_ unprepared for this…Her heart slammed in her chest, flushed, dizzied, thoughts swirling. Maou just trembled, overcome, for a moment, tilting his head.

"I didn't have to do a thing." The Rogue chuckled. "I think you two were _meant_ to be together-"

"N-No-!" Emi squeaked, breathless, flustered, furiously red. "That's… _We hate each other-!"_

"Really?" Eros grinned, widely, stepping away to the side, gesturing at the mirror; the artifact's surface swirled, in a mess of colors, finally settling on an image of Maou and Emi, together, on the roof of his apartment, in the moonlight. "What a _strange_ future, for two enemies to share…"

Emi squeaked, covering her face with both hands, glowing crimson, peering up at the image through her fingers, seeing the _affection and love_ twinkling in _her own eyes,_ as she looked up at Maou by the light of the moon…

Maou just stared, wide eyed, into the mirror, seeing himself hold her hand, looking up at the stars with her…

In the mirror, Maou turned to Emi, _tugging her close to him_ , and she faced him, breathlessly, faintly red. "M-Maou…" She whispered, and he grinned, leaning in to her, as she mumbled, nervously, flushed;

"Hero." He answered her, softly.

Their lips met, gently.

The surface of the mirror changed again, swirling, as Emi whimpered, heart hammering inside her, thoughts racing.

 _The mirror shows the future, and it's never wrong…_ She thought, desperately, blushing furiously, unable to tear her eyes away. _It's never wrong…_

The Mirror shifted, showing Maou and Emi, together, in her apartment, _kissing passionately_ , heatedly, on her couch.

In the warehouse, Maou choked on his breath, exhaling sharply, watching the scene unfold, and Emi squeaked, crimson red, beside him.

In the Mirror, Maou was easing her pants off, and she was holding his shirt, panting, grinding her hips on his manhood, whining softly.

"B-Be…Be gentle-" She whispered, voice tiny, squeezing her eyes shut, pressing her face to his chest, as he slipped her panties off, opening the front of his pants.

 _"N-Nooo-!"_ Emi shrieked, horrified, in the warehouse, radiantly red, trembling, watching the mirror with rapt attention, eyes wide. "Maou, _do something_ -!"

"Do _what_ -?!" He hissed, weakly, eyes wide, unable to look away from the mirror, _as strange, undeniable feelings rose in his chest,_ seeing himself, _preparing to penetrate Emilia_ , Emilia the Hero...

Emi's heartbeat hammered inside her, as Eros laughed, thrilled, and a strange, tingling heat welled up inside her…

 _Maou…Maou is going to have sex with me…_ Her thoughts raced, and she quivered, watching the mirror closely, disbelieving, wringing her hands. _I'm going to be fucked by Maou-?!_

The mirror showed Maou beginning to pierce her, as she sobbed, wrapping her arms around him, around his neck, and she cried, twisting around in his embrace, fingernails digging into him, drawing blood.

 _"I love you."_ He whispered, calmly, to her, stroking her cheek, holding her tightly.

"I-I love you toooo-" Emi choked, stammering, brilliantly red, as he pressed deeper into her, tears streaming down her cheeks.

 _M-Maou…Maou is going to be my lover…_ In the warehouse, Emilia felt tears welling up in her own eyes, and she collapsed, down onto the floor, hugging herself, desperately, watching the screen, overwhelmed, flushed.

"S-Stop it-!" She squeaked, turning to Maou _, seeing him drive into her,_ viciously, forcefully, in the mirror, and saw herself, screaming, _panting, gasping_ , convulsing under him.

"Stop _what_ , I'm not doing anything-!" He snapped, heart racing, eyes wide, twitching, glaring back at her.

"You're… _You're having sex with me-!"_ She yelped, holding her head, furiously red, eyes spinning, as Maou drilled into her, in the mirror, and Emi's gasping, ringing shrieks and orgasmic sobs filled the room.

The king of Hell just looked, helplessly, back and forth, from the Hero sitting, trembling, on the floor of the warehouse, to the hero in the mirror, shaking, shuddering, overcome by orgasmic heat and pleasure, under him.

"Y-You took my _virginity_ -!" Emi accused, squeaking, flushed, furiously red, glaring at him, heat climbing inside her, between her legs.

"Not _yet_ -" He snapped, defensively, eyes wide, twitching, highly aroused.

Eros snickered at them, folding his hands. " _Not yet_ is right… _But he will_. The mirror is never wrong…"

 **Ex-V: Did you have fun? Did you enjoy yourself?**

 **I hope so! I really like this story, so I hope you like it too! I'll post the next chapter tomorrow, if you want :D**

 **Let me know what you think in the reviews, and I'll be eternally grateful!**

 **See you in the update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ex-V: Hey there! It's so nice to see you all again :D**

 **GitOut: Yes, I agree :D I've had a ton of fun writing this one, and here's the next chapter for you! I hope you like it-**

 **MaouVioletta656: Yes, that's right :) But it's intentionally written that way. His Demon form Is unsustainable for any significant period of time, and it serves no purpose for him to dwarf Emi in this scene. That sort of thing is reserved for scenes where he can comfortably render her speechless or flustered by her insignificant size, holding her or something of the like. It's impractical to employ otherwise, which is why he only assumed his true form for a moment there, to threaten Eros. For future reference, if his words are Bold and Italicized, it means he's in his demon form, unless otherwise stated. If his words are normal, then he's in his human form, unless otherwise stated! In any case, Awkwardness is a key plot and thematic element in this story, as you've already noted and will certainly continue to see, so I'm glad that my writing is communicating the story ideas so effectively, as to inspire the correct feelings in the reader!**

 **Ael Fyragh: Yes, I did use the idea of Maou and Emi having sex while someone watched! This concept, of the artifact that shows the future, is an idea I've been trying to capture properly for a long time, though. In my original draft, the "mirror" was a high-tech screen, and the whole thing took place in Ente Isla. Also, in the original, it was an artifact that showed different dimensions, and I ended up using that idea in one of my other Maou and Emi stories :D In any case, I'm so glad you're into it. Here's the next chapter for you!**

 **Coldwire: Thank you so much, I really appreciate that! :'D Here's some more for you, I hope you like it!**

 **SSTrans: Oh, I'm so glad you think so! Here's the update for you, I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Thank you all so much, from the bottom of my heart! Try to enjoy the new chapter for me :D**

The image in the mirror changed again, slowly, shifting, and showed Emi, squatting over the king of Hell, _bobbing her ass up and down on his length,_ panting, sweating profusely, hair whipping about.

Emi shrieked, horrified, in the warehouse.

In the Mirror, Emi rolled over, breathless, off Maou, pulling his manhood out of her; The Demon King raised himself up, running a hand through his hair, and reached over to the nightstand, pulling a condom off the table. "Once more-" He grinned wickedly, but Emi grabbed his hand, still flushed, breathing heavily, and stopped him.

"N-No…No condom-" She whispered, bright red.

In the Warehouse, Emi wailed, mortified, covering her red face with both hands, peering up at the mirror through her fingers, with wide eyes. "Why! Why no condom-!"

" _Ask yourself that-_!" Maou held his head in one hand, screaming.

The mirror's surface shifted again, changing, and colors swirled inside it; a moment later, it showed Emi, on her bed in her room, _holding a baby_ , a tiny baby bundled up in blue cloth, cradling it lovingly, staring down at it with wet, watering eyes.

Maou and Emi fell silent, in the warehouse.

 _You could hear a pin drop._

In the mirror, Emi cuddled the baby to her chest, cooing sweetly to it, delighted, as Maou rummaged around in the dressers, looking for something, behind her.

In the warehouse, Emi was covering her mouth with both hands, tears leaking down her face, breathlessly, moved. Her heart fluttered inside her, and, _somehow_ , she felt like she _already_ loved the tiny baby she saw in her own arms, in the mirror, _more than life itself…_

Maou shifted slightly in place, weak kneed, almost collapsing to the floor of the storage facility himself, watching the mirror, wide eyed, transfixed.

 _"Touching, Isn't it?"_ Eros mumbled, watching the mirror as well, smiling happily. _"I love my job..."_

A moment of pregnant silence, in the hanger, as the mirror's surface changed again; and the scene shifted, to Show Emi, with her hair tied up, wearing a red and white polka-dotted apron, tending to a pot of bubbling soup on the stove, While Maou laughed, behind her, running a hand through his hair, watching a little boy, a boy that looked _fascinatingly_ like Maou, chase an even _smaller_ girl with flowing white hair…

In the hanger, Emi was _crying_ , and wrapped her arm around Maou's knee, unable to rise to her feet, and just pressed the side of her face to his thigh, sobbing, tears wetting the fabric of his pants, unable to tear her eyes away from the scene unfolding before her.

The little boy Directed tiny bursts of crackling demonic energy at the little girl, and tiny sparks followed her, as she squealed, delighted, swatting them away with a little cardboard sword and shield.

Maou just watched the mirror, love surging through him, and his feelings for the girl attached to his leg ached in his chest.

The Hero and Demon King watched, together, silently, as the little boy and girl ran up to the table, giggling, and sat down beside Maou, while Emi carried the pot of bubbling soup over, setting it down in front of the Demon King, before hushing the children and filling their bowls, smiling patiently.

"Why…?" Maou said at last, weakly, turning to Cupid, speechless.

Eros sniffed, chuckling, wiping a tear from his eye. _"Nothing makes me happier than seeing a loving family…"_

In the mirror, the Hero gave Maou a tender, loving look, eyes wide and full of affection, as the king of Demons wiped some soup off the side of his daughter's face. In the warehouse, Emi watched, heart aching, numbly, in her chest; _She could see, plainly, that Maou was her world._

The little boy and the little girl finished eating in minutes, hurrying off, giggling, to play some more in the living room. Left behind at the Table, Maou shook his head, grinning, and Emi's eyes drifted, content, shut.

In the Hangar, Maou watched, heart throbbing, painfully, as he followed Emi to the sink, when she picked up the bowls, and started washing them. The King of Hell wrapped his arms around her, from behind, as she hummed, cheerfully, to herself, scrubbing dishes, and she nuzzled the back of her head into him, happily, pressing her body tightly against him.

"I love you, Emilia." He whispered, in her ear, and she mewled, quietly, delighted, faintly red, eyes drifting shut.

 _In the hangar, Maou knew that his future revolved around her_ ; He grit his teeth, twitching. He could see _in his own eyes_ that Emi was his _whole life…_

Emi just whimpered, softly, on the ground, still attached to his leg…

Eros clapped his hands, at last, shaking his head, smug, and the Mirror's surface shimmered, changing, until it showed nothing at all.

Emilia gasped, horrified, eyes wide, _instantly_ desperate to see her future with Maou again, to see their _family_... "W-Wait-!"

 _"Now, Now_ … _I think I've done my job-_ " Cupid snickered at them, walking over to stand in front of the Artifact. "So I'll be on my way."

Tears welled up in the hero's eyes, and she buried her face in the side of Maou's leg. "But…"

Cupid chuckled. "If you can't wait to see your children again, start having sex." Eros shrugged, smirking. "I'm sure we'll meet again, but I've spent too much time on Earth as is-"

Maou watched, eyes narrowing, for a moment, as Cupid folded his hands, and a glowing silver magic circle appeared beneath him, under the mirror. "You were harmless all along…" He cursed, muttering.

 _"That's right."_ Eros replied, meeting his eyes, smiling faintly. "Harmless. I've caused no trouble-"

Cupid vanished, in a flash of blinding light; Emi squeaked, and when Maou cracked his eyes back open, a moment later, the mirror was gone too.

Silence.

"No trouble…?" For a moment, nothing moved, as the king of Hell exhaled, disbelieving. "What the hell…"

Trembling, Emi looked, slowly, up at Maou, bright red, from her place on his leg.

He looked down at her, meeting her gaze, wordless.

Tears dripped down her cheeks, and she wiped them away, sniffling, on his pants, before rising, unsteadily, to her feet, rubbing her eyes, shoving him backwards.

Maou's thoughts raced, and he found he couldn't look away from her.

 _The silence was excruciating, and awkward._

She met his eyes, breathless, struggling to find some _dignity_ , _desperate to control the blush on her cheeks_. "N-Now…Now what-"

He twitched. Somehow, _looking at her was hurting his heart_ ; she was so _radiant_ , and _beautiful_ … _The Hero was practically glowing._

He turned away, eyes wide, grinning, heart pounding inside him.

Emi could feel heat building inside her, she could feel her chest tighten, looking at him, as he stared, furious, away from her, struggling with his feelings. Her thoughts raced, and she couldn't help seeing them, entwined, together, on her couch, in her mind, as she screamed and writhed under him, overcome by blinding pleasure…

 _Maou will…_ She blushed, glowing red, fidgeting, nervously tugging her hair, eyes locked on him. _We'll be..._

In the future, _they would be together_ , but for now…They were still _enemies_ , who _hated_ each other, and the atmosphere between them, _the awkward tension,_ was almost painful. "M…Maou…?" She whispered, voice tiny.

His eyes narrowed, unwilling to look at her, and grabbed her face in one hand, as she squeaked, indignant, bright red, teleporting them into her apartment.

"Maou!" She shrieked, pulling his hand off her face, voice tight and high pitched, trembling. He glanced, briefly, at her, speechless, pained, and turned away silently.

"I can't look at you right now." He muttered, irritated.

She fidgeted, flustered, heat rising in her, and opened her mouth, ineffectively, to reply, but said nothing. Her heart raced inside her, pounding, violently, in her temples.

She reached a hand out, shakily, and grabbed his sleeve, mumbling something, incoherently, flushed, eyes downcast.

He faced her, running a hand through his hair, eyes wild, and she met his gaze, quivering.

 _In his eyes, she saw turmoil, love, fury, passion, pain and desire_ …She gulped, crimson red.

 _It occurred to her that she was looking at her future husband._

 _The man she hated most in the entire world._

She tried to speak, tears welling up in her eyes, but found no words. She choked back a wringing sob, still tightly gripping his sleeve.

Maou exhaled, sharply, eyes locked on hers, and grabbed her hand, pulling it off his shirt.

The warmth of her skin, of her tiny fingers, overwhelmed him, as he stared into her watering eyes. Her hand trembled in his.

 _He found he couldn't let her hand go_ , a moment later, eyes growing wide, twitching. She took a little half-step towards him, looking anxiously away, breathless.

Maou squeezed her hand, heartbeat straining inside him. _The atmosphere around them was like fire, charged with fierce electricity…_

 _This girl…_ His thoughts swirled, racing. She met his eyes, tears streaming down her red cheeks. _This girl is the mother of my children?_

Her hand formed a little fist, as he tightened his grip on her, and she wriggled, awkwardly, in place, breathing shallowly, breathless. She wound two of her fingers into two of his.

The Hero and the King of Hell stood there, silently, in place, for a moment, staring into each other's eyes, heat surging between them, heat rising inside them.

Maou felt his blood simmering, boiling inside him. She just trembled, crying noiselessly, eyes wide.

 _A knock on the door interrupted them, snapping the unbelievable tension._

Emi squeaked, furiously red, suddenly realizing that she was standing with Maou, _so close to him,_ awkwardly holding his hand, as he stared into her eyes…

The king of Hell twitched, glaring at her.

Another knock on the door.

"C-Coming-!" Emi managed, yelping, voice cracking.

He let her hand go, speechless, and took a step backwards. She still stared at him, feeling an _extraordinarily_ _intimate_ connection with him…

"Seriously, Emi-!" Rika's voice echoed, from outside the door. The hero flushed, panicked, and mouthed something to Maou.

He read her lips, eyes narrowing at her.

 _Go!_

He nodded, eyes drifting shut, and they gave each other one last, long look, before he teleported away, in flash of purple light.

 **Ex-V: Did you have fun? Did you like it?**

 **I hope so! This story is a ton of fun to write, and so I'll get the next chapter online as soon as possible! My semester has started, so it's going to take me a few days, but keep an eye out, and I'll finish editing it within the next two days or so and post it right away :D**

 **Please let me know what you think, and I'll be eternally grateful!**

 **See you in the update :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ex-V: Hey there! It's so nice to see you again :D**

 **Nixie the Bloody Pixie: Yes, that's true :) Thank you, I really appreciate that! It means the world to me-**

 **ael fyragh: I totally agree, Right?! Spoiler warning! I actually wrote another Maou and Emi story that uses a similar concept, that uses this joke to a certain extent. I haven't posted it yet though, so I won't say anything else, to avoid being a spoiler myself :D I'm so glad you liked it!**

 **SStrans: You're so welcome! I'm so happy to hear that you're into it, Here's the update I promised :)**

 **mzsweetscorpio: Thank you so much, yes, I promise I'll keep working on this one! I'm already excited to finish editing the next chapter :')**

 **HoneySama: I can't thank you enough! I hope you like the new chapter :D**

 **Thank you all, from the bottom of my heart! Try to have fun with the update for me, okay?**

 _(Ten minutes later)_

The hero trembled, standing nervously by the window, brushing the curtains away to one side. She peered into the dimming sunlight, squinting; her heartbeat raced. "And…I was on top of him again-"

Rika burst into howling laughter, hysterical, curled up on Emi's bed. "Oh, oh _my fucking god-"_

 _"S-Stop it-!"_ Emilia squealed, hanging her head. She covered her red face with both hands, turning away from the window.

 _"No, you're fucking kidding me-"_ The older woman screeched, delighted, rolling back and forth on the mattress. "You were _riding_ his _dick_ -?!"

Emi gulped, bright crimson, glancing up at her friend before looking nervously away. "That's…I…!"

"You told him…You said _give it to me raw-?!_ " Rika cackled, peering incredulously over at the hero. She wiped a tear from her eye, thrilled.

Emi wrung her hands together, mortified. The room was suddenly much colder, and she shivered, hugging herself. "It's…It's not funny!"

"This is the _funniest thing I've ever heard-"_ Rika snorted, lying flat on her back. She stared up into the ceiling, and turned slightly on the mattress, gleeful.

The hero sat down at her desk, miserable, holding her head; Emi leaned her elbows on her knees, looking listlessly up into the mirror. "Rikaaaa…."

The brunette sighed, shaking her head. "Oh, Emi…"

Emilia stared hopelessly over at her friend.

"What are you going to do-?!" Giggling madly, the brunette sat up.

 _(The next Day)_

Maou and Emi walked together, side by side, in awkwardly tense silence. A cool breeze blew past them, and Maou exhaled, lost in through.

Emi trained her eyes on a bluejay, chirping cheerily on a tree branch overhead. Distracted, her eyes gradually fell from the sky to Maou, where her gaze lingered for a moment. Her heart throbbed painfully in her chest, visions of their family playing back behind her eyes.

The hero looked away, flipping her hair nervously over her shoulder.

Up ahead, Rika and Alciel conversed with Chiho. The sounds of their chatter reached the Demon king, but he ignored them, eyes flashing over to Emi's face. Slightly desperate, Maou tried to glance away again, dazzled, and did his best to concentrate of the buzzing of traffic on the street to his left.

Instead, he mused, captivated, tracing the outline of her body in his mind, heated visions dancing behind his eyes.

"What do you think, My lord-?" The Demon general turned back to Maou, curious.

The king of Hell adjusted his shirt, meeting Alciel's eyes.

"Did you say something?" He ventured, hesitantly, and an unsettling hollow twinge rang through him.

"He did." Rika started, smug. A small smile curved her lips, tapping her chin.

"What…What were we talking about?" Maou winced.

Alciel gave him a weird look, and Rika snickered. "We were discussing where to get lunch, my lord."

Rika peered over at the hero, beaming. "What about you, Emi? What are you hungry for-?"

The hero blinked, hearing her name. She snapped herself out of a dazzling daydream, and coughed awkwardly, faintly red. Alciel, Rika and Chiho stared over at her, expectantly.

"Er…." She looked away, mumbling weakly. "What?"

Rika cackled, thrilled, and Alciel looked from the Hero to the Demon king. Nonplussed, he ran a hand through his hair.

Chiho sighed, glancing dejectedly down at her toes. "We were wondering where to eat, you guys…"

Emi turned to Maou, who twitched, grinning miserably. He met her vacant stare, and she gave him a blank look, mindlessly slouching her shoulders, thoughts of him still swirling about in her mind. "Where…Where do you want to go?"

He covered his face with one hand, frustrated by her beauty. "I don't care. Wherever you want."

He looked up into the sky, and the hero fidgeted. Emi brushed a lock of violet hair behind her ear, staring poignantly away.

Rika glowed, before clapping her hands and smiling kindly. "Well then, what about MgRonalds?"

"Indeed." Alciel grinned, eyes twinkling. "The economical option."

"Fine." Maou muttered, flatly, irritated. His eyes narrowed at Emi, who crossed her arms, flustered. "We'll meet you there."

Rika tilted her head, suspicious. "You'll meet us there?"

He paused for a moment, before clearing his throat. "We have something to take care of." He answered briskly, turning away and grabbing Emi's sleeve. "Won't take long."

The hero trained her eyes on the demon king, speechless. He mouthed something to her, and she glanced back over at their friends, with a light blush dusting her cheeks. "We'll…We'll just be a minute-"

"I'll order for you." Alciel's ears pricked up, sensing a money-saving opportunity in the air. Satisfied, he grabbed Rika's arm, and wheeled them away. "Let's not delay. Take your time, take your time-"

Rika's gaze lingered on them for a moment, curious. She tugged her purse up onto her shoulder, allowing herself to be dragged away, and grinned. "Be safe you two."

Emi choked on her breath, flushed. She managed a halfway strangled mewl, and Maou lifted a stationary hand, waving them off, tightening his grip on the Hero's shirt. Chiho looked anxiously away, and waved, trying not to read _too much_ into Rika's comments…

When Alciel, Rika and Chiho turned, taking a corner at the intersection, the King of Hell faced Emi. His hand dropped from her shirt, and he stepped back. She fixed her gaze on his eyes, breathless.

They stared at each other, awkwardly.

"This can't go on." He hissed, breaking the tense silence. "It's unsustainable."

Her eyes widened a fraction, and she lowered her head, faintly red. "I know that-!" She snapped, fidgeting, avoiding him. "I know already…"

He glared at her, and checked the watch on his wrist. "What are we doing about it?"

She fumed, flinching. Her heart raced, and she flushed.

"We need to talk." Emi mumbled heatedly, turning sheepishly away.

"Good. Let's talk."

"N-No!" She managed, glowing crimson, and faced him. She rushed backwards, taking a step away. "Why right now-?!"

He ignored her, grabbing her hand. Emi squeaked, eyes snapping up onto his, and he teleported them into her apartment.

Emi yelped, heart rate spiking. "Jackass!" She staggered away, reaching up to adjust her hair with trembling fingers. "Don't just break into my apartment whenever you want-!"

"How much time do you think we have?" He pronounced icily, dropping her hand the moment her warmth and dazzling beauty threatened to overwhelm him. "Talk-"

She mumbled something under her breath, looking idly away.

He paused, reaching up to rub his nose. Her hair seemed to shimmer, luminous, as she tilted her head, spilling across her brow, framing her bright, wide eyes. She was radiant.

He muttered a string of curses.

"W-What about lunch-?" She whimpered, flushed, staring awkwardly into the corner of the room. "Lets…Let's talk after lunch."

He glared at her, eyes narrowing.

"I'm…Hungry…" She glanced down at her toes, half-lamely, stretching her legs. She peered back up at him, weakly, from under long lashes.

Maou felt a tingling heat crawl through his veins, and strained to control his heartbeat. His eyes widened.

She mumbled something incoherently, whining quietly, protesting impotently before meeting his eyes.

They stood together in silence, for a moment. Pained, he stared down at his hand. _Is this the power of fate?_

"What are we going to do…" Emi whispered, hushed, voice tiny.

He seemed to consider this, clenching his fist, frustrated. "Are we _really_ destined to be together, Emilia?" He shifted, glancing offhandedly to his right.

Her face softened, exhaling a quiet sigh. She averted her eyes, and nodded, dizzied, glaring sourly up into the ceiling.

"How do you know that-?" He wanted to scream, denial coursing through him, furious. Her beauty was blinding. " _How can we know the mirror isn't wrong-"_

"I don't like it either…" She retorted with a frown, stammering and meeting his gaze, nervously, flushed. "M-Maybe it _is_ wrong..."

He tried to nod, struggling to keep a calm, collected exterior. "If we…If we just ignore each other…"

She was quiet, and snuck a glance at him. Emi gently placed a hand on his forearm, and he met her eyes.

"If we don't get together…" He posited, finding only shallow breaths. "We won't get together, right-?"

"I…I think so-" She tilted her head low. A blush spread through her cheeks. "I think so."

"You _think_?" He looked at her, and her gaze drifted.

He eyed her, holding his head in one hand. She drew a soft breath, catching his attention.

"Emerelda said…She said it's never wrong." The Hero whispered, weakly. Her heart hammered inside her, flushed.

Despite himself, in the silence, Maou didn't doubt it.

Desire for her burned inside him, jagged, like shards of hot glass in his chest. He squinted, unnerved by the craving for her coursing through his veins. It was as if she was calling out to him, desperately.

He twitched, eyes narrowing. Maou turned slightly away, giving her a small shrug. "We can prove it wrong."

She trembled. Her eyes widened, unconsciously patting down her skirt.

Emi gasped. "I think you're right-" She mumbled excitedly, halfway disbelieving. "We…We were supposed to have our first kiss on your roof, in the moonlight-"

Maou nodded grimly, glancing at her face before looking away.

"So…So if we kiss, _right here_ …" Emi was breathless, hopeful.

The hero trailed off, suddenly, interrupting herself with a little squeak. A light blush dusted her cheeks, and she fidgeted, peeking up at him. She screwed her toe into the ground, feeling the intimate silence that had settled over them.

Maou rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Awkward silence. A strange ringing seemed to fill her ears, and she watched him dizzily, bright red.

"If we _kiss_." He re-iterated, frustrated.

 **Ex-V: Did you have fun? Did you like it?**

 **I hope so! I'll get the next chapter for this online fast, I already have most of it written out- I just need to do some editing and whatnot :D**

 **Please, let me know what you think, and I'll be eternally in your debt!**

 **See you in the update!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ex-V: Hey there, It's so nice to see you again :D**

 **SSTrans: Thank you so much, I really appreciate that :'D I definitely will!**

 **GitOut: I can't thank you enough, that means the world to me :D Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it!**

 **MaouVioletta656: I know right?! X'D Seriously.**

 **Zachariah T. Kitchell: Thank you so much! :')**

 **GlassyTheRosePen: Oh my goodness, I'm so glad to hear that! :') Thank you, from the bottom of my heart!**

 **Thank you all so much, I hope you like the new chapter- Try to do that for me :D**

"So…So if we kiss, _right here_ …" Emi was breathless, hopeful.

The hero trailed off, suddenly, interrupting herself with a little squeak. A light blush dusted her cheeks, and she fidgeted, peeking up at him. She screwed her toe into the ground, feeling the intimate silence that had settled over them.

Maou rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Awkward silence. A strange ringing seemed to fill her ears, and she watched him dizzily, bright red.

"If we _kiss_." He re-iterated, frustrated.

She nodded quietly, flushed, breathless. He moved towards her, as if in a dream; Somehow, Emi felt like she was floating, suspended in his eyes.

The hero shivered, hugging herself, eyes wide, feeling her body warming up, restless…Her skin tingled, and she rubbed her legs together mindlessly.

Somehow, Maou was _drawn_ to her; approaching her, and she peered up at him, quivering. He stopped in front of her, and she exhaled, dazed. Emi stepped into him, lowering her eyes. He lifted his hand, gently pressing his fingertips to the side of her chin. She blinked, a tiny breath escaping her at the contact.

His heart throbbed, numbly, in his chest. Her eyes were so vivid, staring up at him; the tension between them seemed to pulse and flicker with heat and magnetic charge.

"I'm going to kiss you." He said, dryly, weakly. His eyes narrowed at her, and he could feel her small breaths on his skin, warm and disorienting.

She gulped, bright red, holding herself with both arms. She nodded faintly, dizzied, feeling his touch light fires In her skin; she stepped into him, setting one hand on his chest, fingers tightening on his shirt. His jaw clenched, as he felt her pressing her body against him, tentatively…

The smell of her hair filled him, ringing through his mind, and her beauty was crippling. She trembled, flushed, looking nervously away, before meeting his eyes. Their lips were centimeters apart, now, and heat blossomed inside her, swimming up into her breast...

Conflicting feelings danced in her heart. Emi's other hand found his, and she wound their fingers together.

She _wanted_ him to kiss her, she _knew_ she wanted him to kiss her, because her body was _screaming_ for him, but…If he _managed_ to kiss her, _if nothing interrupted them_ , the mirror would be _wrong_ , and…

Her future with Maou, their family together, _wouldn't have to exist…_

Her eyes widened. His hand unconsciously tightened on hers, and she leaned up.

Maou set his lips on hers.

The hero shivered, melting into his embrace. Tender warmth coiled through her, and her insides clenched; his arms wound themselves around her, cradling her. "M…Maou…" She whispered, as he breathed, separating them for a moment.

He complied, granting her unspoken wish. Her hands tugged softly on his tie, and he pressed his lips to hers again; Her mouth opened, panting. The heated friction between them was staggering, as he slanted his mouth on hers. Emi's eyes drifted shut, heart fluttering, and his tongue found hers.

Somewhere, in the back of her mind, Emi was screaming, shrieking, but her body was humming; delighted, heart racing, and she kissed him…

He pulled back, and a bead of saliva dripped down the side of her chin.

A tiny wire of saliva still connected them, by their mouths, as he breathed. She whimpered, bright red, furious heat surging through her.

The tension in the air was like arcing lightning.

He kept her pressed tightly against him, trapped, and she could feel his muscles straining, his desire for her rising, as her body rubbed against him, and she adjusted herself…

The friction was driving him mad.

Her warmth, her breath…Her chest, grinding faintly into him, and her hair falling over her shoulder, as she glanced down, lashes lowering over her bright eyes.

He set his forehead down on hers, cursing.

"It…It was wrong…?" Emi whispered, heartbroken, tears dripping down her cheeks. Flushed, she hung her head, eyes downcast, blinking, but he refused to back away from her…

"No." He muttered, at last, averting his eyes. Furious, he exhaled. "No…"

She heaved a little gasp, weakly. Flustered, she touched her forehead to his shoulder. "But…"

Finally, Maou took a step back, holding his head in one hand. He looked up at the ceiling. "We have no way of knowing whether that kiss on the roof was our first."

She felt her blood turn to ice, running cold in her veins. Emi covered her mouth with both hands, trembling.

"This doesn't prove anything." The king of Hell turned half away, frustrated, heart racing. He stared over at her, through half-lidded eyes.

Emi struggled with her feelings, desperately, for a moment. Bright red, she wheezed a little, touching her cheek.

 _She was incredibly relieved, to her absolute horror._

"Then..." Mortified, she whispered. "Then...how can we-?"

She trailed off, weakly. Her voice was tiny, quivering, and the king of hell blinked.

Maou grinned. He twitched before meeting her eyes. "In the mirror…When we were on your couch..."

Emi yelped, breath hitching in her throat. She fell silent, tugging her hair.

"You were bleeding." He looked away, calculating.

 _B-Bleeding...I was bleeding?_ Her thoughts raced,

 _When he penetrated me, I was bleeding._ Emi's mind stitched and sewed together the puzzle. Her heart slammed, violently, inside her. _So…it was my first time…?_

"You were…" Emi murmured, furiously red. "You were _looking_ -?!"

He trained his eyes on her, arching a brow.

She covered her breasts with both hands, mortified, glowing crimson. "D-Did…Did you _see_ -?!"

His silence was all the answer she needed. Emi wailed quietly, eyes wide and locked on his; A blush spread through her cheeks.

"Did…" She breathed, heart racing, bright crimson. Emi covered her crotch with one hand, feeling _outrageously_ exposed. "Did you….See…?"

She trailed off, whimpering, scarlet red, when he didn't deny it after a moment.

"D-Did you-?!" She squeaked, mortified. Emi whined quietly, crossing her knees, helplessly.

Maou's eyes narrowed at her, irritated.

"S-Stop avoiding the question-!" She wriggled, bright red. He eyed her for a moment, before blinking. Her blush darkened.

"What do you care-?" He asked, gritting his teeth.

 _"T-They're called privates for a reason-!"_ She squealed, stammering, covering her crotch with both hands.

He turned away, frustrated, answering dryly. "Is it really a big deal?"

She shrieked, setting both hands on her face, furiously red, peering out at him from between her fingers.

He covered his eyes, straining to resist the desire coursing through him. "Somehow, I feel like you derailed this conversation-"

"I hate you! I…I hate you _so much_ -!" She stared at him, restless, bright crimson, wringing her hands. Her heartbeat slammed in her chest; somehow, knowing that he saw her, naked, legs spread, wriggling under him, was making her body _heat up_ , and her skin tingled. "You…You _pervert_ -!"

He turned back towards her, and she stammered nonsense, strangled, looking poignantly away.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose, irritated. "Listen. Are we trying to solve a problem right now?"

Emi glowered at him, beet red. "You…" She huffed, choking helplessly, turning her nose up. "Y-You…stupid…"

He glared at her, speechless; the hero tugged her hair, peeking weakly over at him. Incredibly embarrassed, She trailed off, and assumed a defensive posture, posing a bit. He ruffled his hair, exhaling. Maou averted his eyes, a moment later.

A moment of silence.

She mumbled something under her breath, adjusting her skirt, feverishly. "If..." Emi crouched down to the ground, hanging her head. "If we..."

He glanced offhandedly over at her, lifting a brow. Her pulse raced, dizzying; the heat in her face and body trickled through her, tingling. Memories of seeing them, intertwined together on her couch, flashed behind her eyes. She rubbed her cheek with one hand, absentmindedly.

"If we…do it…" Her voice trembled, tiny. Flushed, she stared at her toes, drawing circles on the floor with her finger. "Somewhere else…B-Besides my couch…"

Maou stiffened, and his body tensed. He tilted his head at her, studying her face.

She looked up at him, trembling. Emi pressed her fingertips to her lips, breath catching in her throat. She squirmed, and his eyes flashed.

"What are we talking about right now, Emilia?" He laughed mirthlessly. Maou covered his face with one hand. "Where to have sex, to prove that we don't need to have sex?"

 **Ex-V: Did you have fun? I really hope so!**

 **This story continues to be a ton of fun to write, so I hope you're into it! I'll finish working on the next chapter over the next few days, and edit it right away, so it can be online as soon as possible! Keep an eye out for me-**

 **Please, let me know what you think, and I'll be in your debt forever!**

 **See you in the update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ex-V: Hey there, It's so nice to see you again! I've kept you waiting so long that I'd better get us started right away-**

 **Woowoo13: Thanks so much, I'm so glad to hear it :D**

 **creamberriess: I really appreciate that! It was my pleasure, I hope you like the new chapter :)**

 **Nixie the Bloody Pixie: I'm so happy to hear it :D That really made my day-**

 **RyuAssassin: Yes, as you wish! I hope you like the new chapter :D**

 **Honeysama: Here's some more for you, so sorry that it took me so long, I had midterms and a bunch of other stuff to deal with! I hoep you like the new chapter, though~ :)**

 **SSTrans: My pleasure! I'm delighted to hear that, I hope you like this chapter too- :')**

 **GitOut: Yes, I'm absolutely going to continue this and almost all of my other stories too! I just had some stuff to take care of that kept me from having very much time to write, but I'm back and will update my stories again :D I hope you like the new chapter, I'm so so happy that you like this one :'D**

 **Thank you all SO so much, from the bottom of my heart! It means the world to me that you read and enjoy my work, I hope I can keep making you happy :D**

They were quiet for a moment.

The absurdity of the situation seemed to slowly descend on them, and Maou covered his mouth with one hand, musing. His fingers tremored faintly.

Emi raised her head again, and exhaled, pursing her lips. She stared at him, perplexed, as he looked away, before a faint giggle escaped her.

Silence.

The atmosphere between them was _completely_ unreal, there was heat and tension in the air, building, and the hero felt _terrifyingly_ attracted to him, as if by magnetic force. Her heartbeat throbbed in her chest and her lips still tingled; Somehow, she felt herself _desperately_ wishing he would kiss her again…

"That's..." She mumbled, and He glared over at her. She giggled again, miserable, glancing down at her toes. "Of course not..."

She was blindingly beautiful; the hero was _unbearably_ adorable, and Maou tried to think of something else, he tried to concentrate on the sound of his Breathing; Instead, all he could hear was her soft, subdued and erratic breaths. He cast his eyes back over at her.

She met his gaze, briefly, trembling faintly. Her heartbeat hammered inside her, and she looked immediately back down at her toes. "That…That would be..." She managed, lamely, eyes wide. She giggled again. Emi raised her hands and held her head, desperately, disbelieving. "that would...make no sense-"

Maou rubbed his mouth with his hand, and then ruffled his hair. "Emi..."

Unnerved, the king of Hell trailed off, falling silent. The way the light from above glinted off her violet hair was dazzling, and he realized he couldn't think of anything else; He couldn't even look away.

The hero stared over at him, forlornly, and her mind was flooded by visions of them together, on her couch as he pierced her body, and she yelped and cried, wriggling beneath him, overcome by pleasure and pain.

"I think there's something wrong with me." She lamented, quietly horrified. A light blush dusted her cheeks, and her heart continued to race, thumping in her chest. The tension and passion in the air between them was _explosive_ , and, _somehow_ , it was _still climbing_ , still growing stronger; The attraction between them was so compelling it almost hurt.

He twitched, frowning. Maou adjusted himself, peering away, calculating, setting one palm on his shoulder. His movements were Jerky and jarring, as if he expected to be impeded by the sheer force of the sexual tension between them. "It's this atmosphere." He said, exhaling. Frustrated, he shook his head. "This _atmosphere_ is dangerous-"

Emi leaned back against the wall, peeking nervously up at him. Her heartbeat raced inside her, and she blushed. _So…So it's not just me –_ She was terribly relieved that he was feeling the pure desire in the air, but she was _terrified_ about what that meant for them… _And she wanted him to kiss her again._

She wanted him to kiss her again _so bad_ …

Maou blinked; When she didn't answer, he stilled. Blinding fantasies played behind his eyes, of kissing her...Throwing her down, bending her over and ripping her pants off. "We should stop this." He hissed, clearly overcome.

Emi froze. His words echoed around in her head, ringing through her; when they registered properly, She felt a jagged pang of searing despair.

The hero nodded. "…We should talk about this later." She almost mumbled, idly tugging her shirt. She brushed a lock of violet hair behind one ear, pouting, very unhappy.

Maou grinned, furious. He tilted his head, glaring out the window. "I'll go."

Emi grumbled something, miserable, under her breath. She _couldn't stand_ the idea of him leaving, she wanted to stay with him...She _always_ wanted to stay with him-

The hero sniffed, crossing her arms, stubbornly, and rose to her feet. Slowly, shakily, she managed to stand, and huffed, cocking her hips. Emi waited, furious, glaring daggers at him; She waited for him to vanish, to teleport away.

He did not.

Maou just stood there, glaring at the window. His hand clenched in the fabric of his shirt, on his shoulder, but he _still_ didn't teleport away.

Emi flipped her hair over one shoulder, exposing her neck and catching his eye. She snorted, unimpressed. "You're still here."

He glanced over at her, offhandedly. Wary, his eyes focused on the hint of a smug smile playing up the corners of her mouth, as her bright eyes narrowed at him.

"I don't want to leave." He admitted, at last. Emi felt herself sucking in a tight breath, and her eyes widened a fraction. Her hand reached out behind her, to steady herself against the wall as she blinked.

The hero looked away, poignantly, as the blush darkened on her face. Maou turned slightly, towards her; He looked terrified, and irritated.

Emilia opened her mouth to retort, haughty, taking a deep breath, but choked when she met his eyes.

The hero fell silent, strangled, bright red. Her heartbeat accelerated, and she exhaled a tight breath, dizzied.

She cursed herself, despairing, and her eyes closed briefly. For some reason, Maou had _all the power in the world_ over her…And she couldn't help herself-

She took a step towards him, eyes downcast. Maou watched, speechless, as she reached out with one hand, grabbing his shirt sleeve. Her long lashes hovered low over her bright gaze, and her eyes glistened with a shimmering, wet sheen.

"I don't…" Breathless, Emi looked up at him and tears welled up in her eyes. "I don't want you to leave either..."

Maou exhaled sharply, breathing through his nose. He tensed, body stiffening and he was unable to tear his eyes away from her. Tears leaked down her cheeks, inspiring _unbelievable_ feelings inside him.

Emi stared down at her toes, face scrunching up; her brows knit tightly together as she choked back a wringing sob. Tears dripped down from her face onto her shirt. "I want to be by your side..." She whispered, voice hushed and tiny.

Maou raised a hand almost automatically, and set his fingers over her tiny, trembling fist; where she clutched at his shirt sleeve. Emi made a tiny noise at the contact, flushed.

She looked away, eyes wide, disbelieving, as a fierce blush spread through her cheeks and tears streamed down her face.

Maou squeezed her hand, silently, and took a step towards her almost unconsciously. She looked up at him, and he tugged her into him. She squeaked quietly, eyes widening as he steadied her, and she met his eyes.

Emi quivered, and her lower lip wobbled.

 _I give up._

"Kiss me..." She managed. Her voice cracked, and she looked away, desperately. "Kiss Me again-"

Maou blinked, grinning. His eyes flashed, locked on hers. He drew her even closer, and her voice warbled out of her, bubbling up out of her, hushed and incomprehensible. "What was that-?"

The silence and the tension was unbelievable. Tender heat coiled up in her chest, and the sexual tension was outrageous; Maou felt his pulse accelerate as he stared her down, _and he realized how badly he wanted her..._

"I...I have a really good idea-" She stammered, Blushing furiously. She was silent for a moment, and her heartbeat throbbed. She whispered "Kiss Me again-".

He fixed his eyes on hers, calculating. "...That's a good idea-?"

"I-It's…yeah-" Emi's chest heaved, and she gulped, swallowing a heavy breath. "Yeah..."

Smiling wickedly, Maou pulled her all the way against him, and she whined something idly, exhaling. "…In what way?"

She coughed, embarrassed, and looked up at the ceiling. The hero struggled for a moment to remain silent, before giving up. "Because…" Her heart was buzzing excitedly, and her mind was screaming, horrified…Miserable, she whimpered. "Because I really want you to-"

Maou's eyes were wide and vivid, dangerous. He grit his teeth. "You want me to."

She nodded, weakly. Her thoughts raced, swimming uselessly around in her head. Somehow, even though every instinct in her body was begging her to deny it, desperate for her to force him away and slap him, she felt herself _nodding_.

She wanted to scream and cry, and she wanted Maou to kiss her.

"Because you really want me to-?" He set his forehead down against hers, struggling to control his breathing. "…Do you realize what that sounds like? What that means?"

Emilia felt one of his hands trailing down the side of her body, to her waist, as if to make his point. She shivered, As His Harsh, Uncompromising words echoed In her head, and his hand paused on her hips, _daring_ her to answer.

His voice was _so_ sexy…It was making her _head spin_ , _why is the demon king so handsome-_

He was silent, Forcing her to _really consider_ her reply as her heart raced, fluttering wildly, and she _almost_ wanted him to slide his hand _just a bit_ lower... Positively mortified, she realized she was _cocking her hips_ , panting weakly, desperate to feel his strong hand and long fingers on her ass-

She _wanted_ him to _grab her ass_ , to grope her _right here_ , she realized. _Emilia the Hero was reduced to this_ , impotently trying to shove her ass against Maou's hand, so he would violate her, and touch her body...?

She whispered a reply, horrified, under her breath. Maou's supernatural hearing distinguished her words, and he heard her say "I know" so softly that she was barely breathing.

 **Ex-V: Did you have fun? I hope so!**

 **I'm back now, and will promptly post and update my stories! So so terribly sorry that I was gone for a few weeks there, But keep an eye out for me if you want to read updates for my stories, and let me know what you think! I'll be eternally grateful :D**

 **See you in the next chapter-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ex-V: Hey there, it's so, so nice to see you all again! I'm currently moving across the city, and that process is sort of still ongoing- It looks like I was a bit too quick to proclaim that I was so very back, and would have such fast updates again, but, to be fair, this move was extraordinarily sudden, and basically towards the end of my semester, too; Not the most awesome time to possibly move a ton of stuff across a bustling city, and the whole month was pretty hectic. I was able to eke out some time to write this past week, which was pretty clutch, and even though I'll still be posting sporadically for a few week while I finish moving, my semester is SORT OF almost over! I get a bunch of days off for Thanksgiving, and the break between semesters is going to be a godsend for my writing too :D I'll try to post as much as I can in the meanwhile!**

 **Well, after that long-winded Intro, let me do some commentary responses, and we'll get started right away :)**

 **Zachariah T. Kitchell: Thanks so much :) I hope you like the new chapter too, I kind of like it. I've been really enjoying writing this story, you know, and this part has been just a JOY to design and write out!**

 **Nixie the Bloody Pixie: I'm so glad you enjoyed that, I also had a good time designing that scene and writing it all out. To be honest, I just really like this whole phase of the story a whole lot :D I hope you dig it too. I think I have a private message from you, It's been a while since I checked my account, but I'll head over to the PM's after I post the three story updates I have to do right now, or maybe later tonight, when I eventually wake up (Because I didn't sleep at all, and I'm dead tired!)**

 **Coldwire: I'm so, SO happy to see you again :'D I'm also so happy that you liked the chapter, I hope this one is to your liking as well- It turns out that I was a little hasty in proclaiming myself back just before having to take about three weeks to move in the toughest part of the semester, but I've got a lot of the moving done, and will be posting updates as often as possible, somewhat sporadically, probably, in the next few weeks. The breaks between semesters do wonders for my FF account; during I summer I was posting between one and four stories and updates a day, averaging 2 on a normal day, so I hope to see you in December when I have time off :)**

 **mzsweetscorpio: That means so much to me :'D Thank you so much! I'm doing okay, A little stressed, but I'll get there, you know! After about three weeks of radio silence, I STILL can't quite say I'm TOTALLY back (During the semester, that means about 3 updates a week, sometimes four, usually posted as a group on Sunday Morning) but I will be posting updates and stories again, sort of sporadically :D I hope you like those, and I hope you like this chapter too!**

 **SStrans: You're so welcome, thank YOU! I really appreciate it :D I'm so glad I was right, and you did enjoy the last chapter- I'm hoping I'm right this time too, when I say I think you'll like this update too :)**

 **Golderik: Thank you, thank you! I will :D**

 **DivineKitten: Oh my goodness, thank you so much, from the bottom of my heart :''D That really made my day. I'll get some more updates and stories posted for you, and for now I hope you dig this new chapter :)**

Emilia felt one of his hands trailing down the side of her body, to her waist, as if to make his point. She shivered, As His Harsh, Uncompromising words echoed In her head, and his hand paused on her hips, daring her to answer. His voice was so _sexy_ …It was making her head spin, _why is the demon king so oppressively handsome-_

He was silent, Forcing her to really consider her reply as her heartbeat thudded inside her, and she _almost_ wanted him to slide his hand _just a bit_ lower... Positively mortified, she realized she was cocking her hips, panting weakly, desperate to feel his strong hand and long fingers on her ass-

She _wanted_ him to _grab her ass_ , to grope her _right here_ , she realized. _Emilia the Hero was reduced to this_ , impotent trying to shove her ass against Maou's hand, so he would violate her, and touch her body...?

She whispered a reply, horrified, under her breath. Maou's supernatural hearing distinguished her words, and he heard her say "I know" so softly that she was barely breathing. Maou frowned severely, furious, baring his teeth as his jaw clenched in rage.

"One more time, Emi." He hissed, and she moaned quietly, voice tight, at the ringing sound of his growling voice. It was _so_ sexy and stimulating to her that she could _feel her knees grow weak_ , and had to lean against him; she pressed her face to his shoulder, breathing heavily. Flushed, she tried to shove her ass out against his hand again, as she nuzzled her face on his chest, eyes watering.

"Uhuuu..." She whimpered, desolate, and squeezed her eyes tightly shut. Tears streaked her face, wetting his shirt; the hero shook a bit. His hand was still resting on the side of her hips, holding her body against him, but he hadn't moved his hand down, moved it over, and she was _utterly_ unhappy with him for it. She wanted him to squeeze her ass, she wanted him to grab her ass with vigor, and to manipulate her body, viciously, kissing her...Behind her closed eyes, she saw visions of him throwing her back against the wall, setting his mouth on her again, touching her whole body touching her ass, taking her clothes off, rubbing her breasts, touching her pussy-

She wheezed a bit, as he reached up with his other hand and wound his fingers into the violet locks of hair at the back of her head, pressing her face to his chest and shoulder. Maou took a step to one side, and turned her a bit. She stepped with him, and grumbled, titling her head, looking up at his face. His fingers tightened in her hair, and she yelped faintly as he yanked her head slightly to the side. Emi panted, and her gaze drifted from his eyes to his cheek, bright red. Tender heat boiled up inside her, and the tension continued to rise around them, impossibly, like an ever-coiling spring.

She had half a mind to take his hand and set it on her own ass, manually.

She groaned weakly, when she realized she was actually _considering_ groping herself with his hand, right here and now; Emi shook her head, and attached her brow to his chest again, breathing shallowly, before hiding her face In his neck. _No, no..._

She wanted him to do it on his own, _she wanted him to violate her of his own free will_ , she wanted him to _decide_ to do it; Emilia the Hero felt like such a woman in his arms, she didn't feel like a legendary warrior, she couldn't feel her vast reserves of strength and power. Emi felt like a woman, she felt like she was just a woman, just a girl, in the arms of a man she loved. Something about him, now, something about the way he spoke to her, the way he looked at her…

For a moment, she was afraid. In the brief silence, when he stilled, she truly understood the depths of her longing for him; She could feel herself wishing he'd be possessive of her, she could see herself conjuring visions of him aggressively throwing her down and having his way with her.

Emilia had never _been_ so afraid; She'd never felt fear like this in battle, even when she stood against the King of all Demons himself.

Surely, she had been afraid. When she first struggled against the Maou she'd known and feared her whole life, when she stood before the being she had trained to kill for a dozen years; but, then, she had only feared for her life. Now, she feared for her pride, her dignity.

Even her sanity.

She was the hero, still, but She wanted him to make her _his_ , wanted him to be forceful, and she wanted Maou to kiss her-

Her thought raced relentlessly, and she rubbed her face on him, humming and cursing, hissing impotently as her thoughts refused to stop running through images of him taking her, forcing himself into her, penetrating her as she screamed. Time almost seemed to slow.

"No, no no no...nonononooo-". She saw visions of him dominating her, and her body was reacting...Growing hot, restless, her skin was crawling, and she rubbed her legs mindlessly together, rubbing her thighs together as heat built up between her legs, crawling through her, through her navel.

Emilia pounded her fist weakly against him, whining quietly, incoherently. "Stop," She begged, and the hero couldn't tell if she was begging him to stop, or begging herself to stop. "Stoppp-"

Maou just turned his head, and ignored her. She saw her pleas fall on deaf ears, and he adjusted himself against her, musing for a moment.

"Say it again." He growled at last, twitching. Maou's eyes narrowed at her, and he let her waist go to reach up and grab her fist, as she pounded his chest with It uselessly. Emi huffed something, indignant, when he removed his hand from her hips instead of reaching lower to grab her butt. He noticed, and when she sniffed, turning her nose up, annoyed that he wasn't _groping_ her, he tightened his other hand in her hair and yanked her head sharply towards him. Emilia squealed weakly, yelping, and her eyes snapped shut, heart rate accelerating as he grinned, manipulating her head by pulling her hair, tilting her head back and forth.

The heat between her legs bubbled up into her, and she panted, overcome; her eyes cracked back open and she met his gaze, as he squeezed her tiny, balled first in his other hand.

"Say it again." He commanded icily, glaring at her. Maou's feelings for the Hero raged and burned in his chest, and she nodded, half-lamely, a Moment later, looking awkwardly away. She blushed furiously, feeling his voice in her chest, _ringing through her_ , echoing through her core. Emilia tried to summon her voice, to answer him as best she could; somewhat overcome by her pitiful situation, and oddly attracted to the terrifying helplessness of her love for the Demon King.

The howling winds outside her window seemed to punctuate the silence, and raindrops slowly began to splatter the glass panes behind them. Maou blinked, suddenly acutely aware of how _cold_ he would be without the heat of her body, against him…

"I know what it means." She said, voice wobbling a bit but otherwise steady. She wanted to whisper, she wanted to cry or vanish into the ground, to be swallowed up by the earth and never seen again. Instead, she spoke as plainly as possible, and managed to say clearly "I know what it sounds like."

She wanted to throw a temper tantrum.

Tears welled up in her eyes again, but she kept her voice steady and glared away.

"I just really want you to kiss me anyway-"

His pulse pounded in his temples. Maou could hear a loud ringing in his ears, and grinned.

Emi felt a powerful pulse of magic surge through her, as it radiated off him, and gasped, choking on her words; falling silent. Time seemed to crawl when she met his gaze, and his eyes flashed. Her hips rolled against his, and Maou grabbed her ass In one hand at lightning speed. She squeaked, furiously red, as hot pleasure rippled into her, and she felt his strong, long fingers grasping her firm backside, digging into her butt; time almost stopped completely, and her mouth opened, head tilting slightly back and her lips parting to gasp.

She was suddenly aware that she was looking, stunned and shocked, blushing crimson, into his eyes, and… He was cruelly, outrageously handsome.

He was crushingly, devastatingly, truly oppressively handsome, and it was _destroying_ her; as she gaped at him, disbelieving, flushed, body tingling and sweating while his hand gripped her ass. Time seemed to slowly return to normal, and she ducked her head, slouching her shoulders absentmindedly, wailing quietly.

Emi shoved her ass against his hand, just a bit, panting and cocking her hips; whimpering, as bursting climactic heat began to simmer in her core. She gnashed her teeth, eyes shut, and a little voice in the back of her mind screamed at her, begging her to push him away...

Because she knew very intuitively that he'd almost made her _come_ just by groping her butt.

The hero wasn't interested in pushing him away, however; suddenly, She was interested in feeling the bubbling, boiling and simmering heat of building orgasmic pleasure. Emilia hung her head, and Maou shifted a bit in place; He set his hand on the back of her neck and tightened his grip on her ass. He whispered something in her ear, but Emi couldn't tell what; her hips bucked into him and she straightened, feeling a massive erection straining the front of his pants, driving into her between her legs.

His voice made her feel like she _was_ his, it sounded possessive; the fact that she was standing there, passively, with his hand on her rear and his erection pressing into her crotch, desperate and bright red, was utterly humiliating and unfairly addictive.

She breathed, raggedly and shallowly; Emilia felt so _lewd_ , the heat in her head and womb was unbearable but delicious. She wanted to feel his hands all over her, she wanted to feel his fingers on her pussy, and her asshole, and on her chest-

"M-Maou-" She begged, in a tiny voice, breathless. She raised her head to peek up at him, flushed and panting. "AH-!"

She interrupted herself with a little shriek, as he nodded and yanked her head by her hair, angling her lips up towards him. He held her tightly, then, by her arms, with both hands; He let her ass go, and held her arms. The king of Hell set his mouth over her hers, and she sighed, delighted. Emi melted into his embrace, in his arms, and the kiss was suddenly tender after starting so violently and forcefully.

Emi swayed a bit in place, rocking in his arms, as he separated them for a moment; their breath mingled, hot and disorienting. "Maou..." She stuttered, blushing furiously, looking straight up into the ceiling. He nodded, grinning, and grabbed her chin, angling her face down again and kissing her once more.

She whimpered, trembling, body lighting up, and kissed him with all her heart and soul.

He pulled them apart again, after a moment. Emilia was breathing heavily, and Maou was barely breathing at all.

She saw a single tear drop down his face, and fell silent, eyes growing wide. Another single tear made its ways down his cheeks, and she stated up at him. Bewildered, struck dumb and struck mute, Emilia watched the face of her mortal nemesis; although two tears had escaped his eyes, his expression hadn't changed. His face was stoic, and he grit his teeth again, choking back a bursting swell of emotions, forcing himself to maintain a calculating, composed expression. Maou looked away.

Emi opened her mouth to speak, but said nothing. She brushed a strand of violent hair behind one ear, feeling her stomach drop.

"Should we...?" She began, weakly, before trailing off and taking a deep breath; she hardened her resolve to continue, feeling completely adrift. The hero looked up at him. "…Now what?"

Maou twitched, and turned slightly in place. His heart threatened to explode in his chest, and he let her body go. Emi's eyes widened a fraction, and she mumbled something, surprised. All of a sudden, the lack of his body heat against her felt so _strange_ , and so wrong...

She was abruptly _cold_.

Her heart cried out immediately, in utter dismay and horror, with abandon. She managed to swallow a whine that threatened to burst out of her, stifling her voice just as it left her, slowly gulping down a heavy breath and her words.

The hero felt like she had to keep touching him, she had to stay in contact with him; and she looked up at his face, panicked, as he glanced over at her.

It seemed he felt the same, and she breathed a sigh of relief when he refused to drop her hand; they just stood there.

They stood there, together, awkwardly holding hands; as if marooned together, anchored to one another, in the heart of a raging storm.

Outside, the rain was picking up, hammering at the window with torrential gales and biting winds.

 **Ex-V: Did you have fun? Did you like it? I hope so!**

 **I'll do my best to post updates as regularly as possible again, until I can get back up to 3 or 4 a week- Should be pretty soon, and I just CANNOT wait for the December break, I'm so much more productive between semesters :D**

 **Please let me know what you think, and I'll be eternally grateful!**

 **See you in the next chapter~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ex-V: Hey there! It's been a hot minute since I've updated any of my stories, I'm so sorry about that! I picked up a novel contract for 320 pages, and I've been working really hard on it- It's kept me extremely busy, so I don't have much time to write fanfiction romances; not when I have a romance to write that I'm contractually obligated to finish! I have managed to find some time to write fanfictions, though, so I'm going to try and update my stories as often as I can! I hope it's not too much trouble, And, more than that, I hope you like the new chapter!**

 **ThatGuy: I'm so thrilled to hear that you've been following this story :D Tell me about it, I'm dying to get to the lemon too! Lemons are one of my favorite parts, and, trust me, we're getting there...Once you read this chapter, you'll know what I mean. It's around the corner or so, let's just say that! As for the Anal hint, it wasn't there for no reason! That's a thing, oh yes, that's happening...I hope you like it!**

 **SSTrans: Thank you so much, as usual, you make my day :D I'm glad that this is one of your favorites, out of all my stories! I've got so many, after all, that means a lot to me!**

 **Dcampbell0610: Thank you, Dcampbell! I'll do my best to update as much as possible from here on out, I'm so scared of falling behind on my book contract that I've been barely writing fanfiction these past two months, but I'm going to try and get back on an updating schedule :D I hope you like the new chapter!**

 **MirsaAceofShadows: Much obliged, that's so nice of you to say :D Thank you, Mirsa!**

 **MirsaAceofShadows: Yes, that certainly was a lot of commas, wasn't it? It's a pretty unusual style, that flagrantly violates any formal technique. I don't use it too often, even on Fanfiction, although I Will say I quite like to. It's not for everybody, though, I and I completely understand that! Since I've been working on a novel contract recently, I'm sort of out of the habit of using that style, because of course I can't go anywhere near it in my professional writing, and my editor would kill me and my publisher probably refuse to work with me If I tried to pull it in my book. Because of that, you probably won't have to deal with it much, if at all, in the near future. Since this is fanfiction, and I'm used to having my editor go over everything I write, and he certainly doesn't touch any of my Fanfiction, you might see a few long sentences, but... As a general rule, I was doing that in the previous chapters out of fondness for a style I think is neat that I can only get away with here on FF. Hope you don't mind too much, and I'm delighted that you seem to like the story so much!**

 **adrifirnandius: Not at the moment, no! In general, I update the rating to M when actual Lemons end up in the story, but until then, T is just fine for the content in the story so far~ That's my belief, anyway. I do put the mature content and adult scenarios warnings in the description, just in case any teens don't feel comfortable with that :)**

 **DemonKing: That's so kind of you, thank you! Yes, those drawn out emotional sequences are a bit of a stylistic choice, and they were basically only necessary for that one chapter. This part is very emotionally charged, leading up to the first lemon, and I love spending time on characters and their feelings, but the next few chapters will pick back up and get to the lemon, which is one of my favorite parts, if not my favorite!**

 **TheGuyThatDoesThingsYouKnow: That's gotta be it! Nailed it!**

 **BananaKing88: Here's more for you! Sorry it took me so long, but I'll do my best to start posting updates regularly again :D I hope you like the new chapter!**

 **Thank you all so much, I love you for this!**

It seemed he felt the same, and she breathed a sigh of relief when he refused to drop her hand; they just stood there.

They stood there, together, awkwardly holding hands; as if marooned together, anchored to one another, in the heart of a raging storm.

Outside, the rain was picking up, hammering at the window with torrential gales and biting winds.

Emi felt her pulse racing. The past five minutes had been the most intense and surreal moments of her life, and she was absolutely speechless. Her whole body felt raw and sore, and tingled. Her insides were a tangled mess of emotions, and she was so confused and frustrated, so full of desire and longing, that she started to cry.

She hated herself for a moment, when the tears first leaked from her eyes; when her face scrunched up, her brows knitted tightly together and a strangled sob mixed with her exhaling breath. She hung her head briefly, totally miserable, frighteningly aroused and lost. _Unfair…Unfair…This is so unfair…_

Maou stilled before staring over at her. He met her eyes, breathing through his nose. She adjusted her feet on the floor, nervously, highly aware of his gaze but unable to look away. "Emi..." He said. His thoughts raced, disjointed, and he tried to figure out what he wanted to say, what he was _feeling_.

"Yeah..." She whispered, despairing. _How did this happen? How did it come to this-_

The demon king rubbed the bridge of his nose, blinking. He spent a moment trying to find his own train of thought, absorbed in thoughts of her _incomparable beauty_. _How did I never see it before-_

Suddenly, Maou seemed to snap back into attention. He straightened up, eyes widening, watching her sniffle and groan weakly; the King of Hell looked away, internally reeling for a moment, bewildered. She noticed, and Emi rubbed one of her eyes with a balled, trembling fist, fixing her gaze on him, intrigued and suddenly curious.

"What?" She prodded him, lamely. He was briefly silent, as if disbelieving, and continued to look away into the far side of the room, transfixed. Emi shoved his chest a bit with her hand, and his hand, which was still wrapped tightly around her fingers. She raised an eyebrow, inquisitively, when he failed to answer. "What is it-?"

"You know what this is?" He answered dryly, before glancing over at her and meeting her eyes. "…It's Destiny."

Silence.

Emilia said nothing.

"That's what this is."

The hero was still, eyes widening. A shiver ran through her body, down her spine, and she let go of Maou's hand.

She gasped.

"That's…This is..." Emi covered her mouth with both hands, trembling. Her thoughts seemed to swirl away, hopelessly fast.

The king of Hell nodded slowly, speechless, and took a small step back, turning to face her. Emilia felt herself reaching out for the wall behind her with one hand, fumbling, before leaning back against it and sliding down to her ass.

She was dumbstruck.

"This atmosphere…?" She whispered. Fate had never seemed so insidious, so tangible and powerful.

"The mirror has to be right." Maou cursed, half-bitterly. "We're supposed to have sex right here, in this room."

Emilia blinked, weakly. In the back of her mind, she could still hear Emerelda's voice, insisting that the Mirror would always show the truth. All of a sudden, she didn't doubt it at all.

"Right now." She managed, acknowledging it. "It's supposed to happen right now?"

The Future had shown her losing her virginity on her couch, in this very room.

And, at the moment, Emi would rather _die_ than _leave her apartment_. The couch was _right over there…_

The Hero was beginning to hyperventilate at bit, and Maou glanced at her offhandedly.

Emilia could see a massive erection straining the front of his pants, and she realized a moment too late that she was _staring_.

Maou watched her, struggling fiercely against his body, which almost refused to obey him. He knew he should move, flee, by god… _Run from this room_ , from the couch, from his _feelings_ , but it was evidently impossible. He couldn't even summon the strength to turn away.

She looked up, training her gaze on his face.

The hero marveled at him, seeing the conflicted look in his flashing, vividly crimson eyes. She swallowed slowly, and saw his jaw clench. Emilia rubbed her forearm, absentmindedly, lost to herself.

The hero could see him watching her, she could see him tense; she peeked up at him, noticing the muscles shift, so clearly defined under his shirt and in his arms… She could feel his eyes on her, scorching her and tracing the outline of her voluptuous body, finding her hips.

Swelling heat blossomed inside her, and she breathed, dizzied by it. Her thoughts were swimming, and her heartbeat accelerated. She was suddenly aware of the fact that he was staring her down, as she grasped herself between her legs; her trembling fingers had settled on her crotch.

She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, but she gasped instead, chest heaving in a heavy, ragged breath. Her eyes were still locked on his, and his gaze widened dangerously. Somehow, she felt almost _intoxicated_ by the mood, by the atmosphere… _By the power of destiny, which pushed at them, driving them together…_

She knew they should stop talking right away, that tiny voice in the back of her mind was hissing at her, murderously humiliated by her defiantly holding her vagina on the ground in front of him, rocking subtly in place.

She knew they had to stop this, they had to get away from this outrageous mood; they had to escape the unbearable heat and sexual tension, or... _Right here…_

"If…If I leave-" Maou started to say, unnerved by his inability to move, to look away from her. The tension in the air was boiling, and it was making his heart hurt. He knew it was affecting her too, because _somehow_ she'd apparently decided to set her hand on her privates, right in front of him, on the floor; as if it was no big deal. That _terrified_ him. "If I leave, right now…"

The thoughts he was having, the sexual thoughts he was having about the hero, were utterly destroying him.

He wanted to make her body a toy, and he knew it. He had a feeling she knew it, too.

The king of hell trailed off, half-lamely. Maou set one hand on his shoulder, looking for some stability where there was none.

She nodded, as if in a dream. Emilia waited patiently, for him to speak again. It took a moment.

"Does it even matter…?" He almost whispered, awestruck and irritated. The demon king fell silent.

"I think you would…I think you'd have to burn my apartment." Emi whispered, shifting slightly. She chuckled a bit, despite herself. "Or my couch?"

He nodded, grimacing, and his heart thudded inside him. "Even if I leave…Every time I see you, I'll want to come here."

"S-Speculation-" Emilia interjected. She whimpered, looking hastily away when he glared over at her. The hero cursed herself, and everything she had become in the past hours.

"This atmosphere will return." He concluded, touching his forehead, pensively; deep in thought. "This would just happen again, right?"

Emilia was almost one hundred percent sure that he was right.

"Can you …Can you even leave, if you want to?" She challenged, half-lamely.

He paused, and his eyes widened a bit. "No." He admitted, dryly.

Even so, she tried desperately to deny it. "W…Well…How strong is destiny, anyway-?

Maou blinked, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Emi kneaded her fingers together, nervously. "If you burn my couch, will we just want to buy another one, that looks exactly the same…?" She tried to control her breathing, largely in vain.

The king of hell twitched, and grit his teeth. Increasingly more irritated and desperate, his feelings for the hero tortured him by growing more and more obvious in his heart; growing undeniable, irresistible.

"If you…destroy my apartment," She ventured on, wringing her hands and looking away. "Will I just rent another one, that looks the same, and fill it with all the same stuff-"

Maou cursed, staring down at the floor. He set one hand over his face, looking down through his fingers.

The hero wanted to have a family with Maou. She loved him, and she just…wanted him to kiss her forever. She shuddered, whining quietly and incoherently, when she realized her body wanted the King of Hell to force himself on her right there.

Emilia felt her entire identity, her entire life, crumbling away…All at once, the moment she realized she wanted the Demon King to violate her, the moment she realized she wanted to kneel before him, taking his member into her mouth; The moment she realized she wanted him to come on her face, when she realized she wanted to feel that delicious shame, of looking up at Maou with his semen all over her face…

"We…We _must_ have a choice-" His voice nearly cracked.

It was like he could see her thoughts, and she could see his. Between the two of them, it was impossible to tell who was coming up with filthier fantasies.

He could see it, in her mind…He saw himself towering over her, as she pleasured him with her mouth, on her knees; He could see Emilia, in her mind, staring up at him, bright red and speechless, breathless, with her face covered in his semen…

She could see herself, in his mind, bent over on her hands and knees, with her face pressed to the couch, sobbing, and her ass high up in the air, as he drilled into her…

She wanted the mirror to be right, and the only thing stopping her from _begging_ him to have his way with her… Was her shredded pride and dignity, the pretense of their enmity, and her inconceivable humiliation at the idea of being fucked by the king of all demons.

"I-I…I don't think we do..." The Hero tried to look up at him, tried to meet his eyes, nibbling her fingernails. Maou stared over at her, almost hopelessly. "I don't think we have a choice."

He was briefly silent, struggling.

"So…So just do it." She said. "So do it."

Miserable, she breathed, squeezing her eyes shut, waiting for him to strike; waiting for him to lunge at her, grab her and ravish her body. Every nerve in her skin was tingling, lighting up in anticipation, and bubbling heat tricked through her abdomen as her thighs rubbed together, shifting, and she dragged her knees up to her chest.

He didn't pounce. A moment passed, then a few moments. Her eyes cracked back open, tentatively, hesitantly.

"You…You can't mean that-" He managed, weakly, incredibly conflicted. The desire in his heart was tortuous.

He was acutely aware of an _incredibly_ painful erection, still straining the front of his pants. Even worse, he saw her eyes drift, nervously, from his face to his cheek, and then down to the massive bulge in the front of his pants.

She froze, eyes widening. A furious blush spread through her face, and she swayed slightly in place, fidgeting. Awkwardly. She exhaled, dazed, but didn't look away. "You look like you're about to rape me either way."

He twitched. "You almost sound like that's a big deal."

His biting sarcasm reached her, but it only made the heat between her legs grow.

 **Ex-V: I hope you had fun, and enjoyed it!**

 **Let me know what you think, okay? I'll be eternally grateful!**

 **I'll see you as soon as possible, I'm finding as much time to write fanfiction as I can now that I got a bit ahead on page count for my contract!**

 **You guys are the absolute best in the world, I don't deserve you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ex-V: Hey there, it's such a pleasure to see you again! I'm slowly coming off my Semi-Hiatus, as I finish up the last hundred pages of my novel contract. I have the next few chapter of this story typed up and ready to go, so I'll be updating it regularly again, along with many of my other stories!**

 **Warhawk07: Yes, that's exactly right! I'm so glad to hear that you're enjoying the story, I hope you like the next few chapters too, we're getting to the lemon~**

 **NoirShip: Oh my, thank you so much! I really appreciate that, I absolutely will finish this fic and all of my others, don't worry! I used to post at least two updates a day last summer, and I'll be posting updates again regularly as soon as I finish! Thank you so much, It's been kind of stressful, but I'm really glad to have landed that contract :D I can't wait to be focusing on Fanfiction again though, for a while, that will really be a nice change of pace from the stressful deadlines and tough editor I've been writing for the past months!**

 **MirsaAceofShadows: I know, I know! I'm so sorry for dragging it out like this, I always tend to do that! But we're so close to the lemon, The next few chapters are really long, and they have the first lemon in them, so it won't be getting dragged out much longer! I'll be updating this one regularly, every week at least once or twice, so keep an eye out for me :D**

 **SSTrans: Thank you so much! I really appreciate that, honestly, I can't tell you how happy I am to hear that you don't mind waiting :') You've all been so patient, I really don't deserve readers like you!**

 **ThatGuyThatDoesThingsYouKnow: Totally, right? That fire burns! They'll need some ice packs if this keeps up (and it will, because The lemon isn't until next chapter :0)**

 **Cobra: Oh my goodness, I can't tell you how happy I am to hear that, I'm so honored and flattered that you've been checking for updates all this time! I'll be posting updates every week at least once or twice again, since I'm starting to finish up my novel contract, and I'm really excited to be focusing on fanfiction again! I really hope you enjoy this chapter and the next few chapters too, and all my other stories as well! I'll be updating all my Devil is a Part-Timer stories, so I've got my fingers crossed that you'll like where all my stories are going!**

 **GitOut: I appreciate that so much, thank you! Yes, I'm very glad to have gotten that contract, but it's been stressful! I think I'm going to take a nice break after I finish it to focus on my fanfictions again, I want to be able to update at least four of my stories a week, like I did last summer, and I don't think I'll take another contract for at least six months! I need to catch up on sleep and my many fanfictions, because I tell you, I love writing fanfiction SO much! Anyway, for now, the slow burn continues, because this chapter and the next chapter are both pretty long, and the first lemon starts in the next chapter!**

 **Zachariah T. Kitchell; Thank you so much! :D I really appreciate it!**

 **Golderik: You're the best, Thank you :')**

 **Many Voices in my Head: Yes, I know, I know :0 I know, I swear we'll get to the first lemon ASAP! This chapter and the next chapter are pretty long, and that leads into the first lemon, so we're almost there! Also, I'll be updating this one really quickly, so I hope you like the new chapters!**

 **I can't thank you all enough, for all the feedback and support! I really don't deserve you guys!**

"I-I…I don't think we do..." The Hero tried to look up at him, tried to meet his eyes, nibbling her fingernails. Maou stared over at her, almost hopelessly. "I don't think we have a choice."

He was briefly silent, struggling.

"So…So just do it." She said. "So do it."

Miserable, she breathed, squeezing her eyes shut, waiting for him to strike; waiting for him to lunge at her, grab her and ravish her body. Every nerve in her skin was tingling, lighting up in anticipation, and bubbling heat tricked through her abdomen as her thighs rubbed together, shifting, and she dragged her knees up to her chest.

He didn't pounce. A moment passed, then a few moments. Her eyes cracked back open, tentatively, hesitantly.

"You…You can't mean that-" He managed, weakly, incredibly conflicted. The desire in his heart was tortuous.

He was acutely aware of an _incredibly_ painful erection, still straining the front of his pants. Even worse, he saw her eyes drift, nervously, from his face to his cheek, and then down to the massive bulge in the front of his pants.

She froze, eyes widening. A furious blush spread through her face, and she swayed slightly in place, fidgeting, Awkwardly. She exhaled, dazed, but didn't look away. "You look like you're about to rape me either way."

He twitched. "You almost sound like that's a big deal."

His biting sarcasm reached her, but it only made the heat between her legs grow.

The Hero could _feel_ her heartbeat _pounding_ , thumping madly away in her temples. The brief silence that had settled over them was intoxicating, and she felt herself swaying lightly in place...

"It's not."

Maou twitched, glaring at her, staring directly into her eyes. He was still.

She trembled.

"It's not a big deal." She repeated, whispering; utterly horrified.

The King of Hell couldn't speak for a moment, overcome.

"It's not a big deal? If I rape you, right here?" A twinge of anger and desperation rose in his tone.

She opened her mouth, dazed, as if to reply, but was mute. She closed her mouth again, blushing furiously, and just shook her head, weakly. Humiliated beyond belief, she just sat there, eyes locked on his, unable to move or even glance away.

The tension between them, in the room, had become indescribable.

"Don't you think… You should mind?" Maou managed, at last, teetering on the very precipice of his ability to restrain himself. "If you, as the Hero… An _angel_ … get _raped_ by the _King of Demons_?"

Emilia sucked in a tight breath, flushed. Heated visions of them, together, intertwined, flashed past behind her eyes... And she could _almost hear herself_ moaning and sobbing, naked, a captive in his arms. The reality of the situation, _the crushing reality of the situation_ , was weighing on her like the mass of the entire world.

"Yeah...I should mind." She answered, morosely, at last. The blush darkened on her face, and she looked down; at her hips, adjusting herself on the floor. "A lot."

She added, almost as an afterthought, miserable. Maou was silent.

He waited, impatiently, for her to speak again. When she didn't, he closed his eyes.

"Do you?" His voice was icy, almost pained. The strength of his _longing_ for her, and the _nature of the mood_ surrounding them, was like _poison_ , infiltrating his mind, his body; his every nerve, waking them, like fire.

"No." She admitted, lowly. Emilia couldn't look at his eyes, couldn't look at him. He tensed, and turned slightly towards her. Maou grit his teeth, tilting his head; watching her, seeing her small, sour smile.

She was sure he would snap any second. _So_ sure.

"Do it." She shivered, touching her left breast with one hand, breathing shallowly. She nearly choked on her words. "So do it."

Maou didn't move.

For a moment, he was unable to _breathe_. In his mind, he was _screaming_ at her, begging her to tell him 'no', _begging her to stop him already_ … Because he knew he _really was_ about to ravish her.

"Emilia…" he said, in as even a voice as he could possibly muster. Chaos and lust raged in his words. "You need to tell me that you mind, _right now._ Right now, you need to say it."

She could hear the desperation in his voice. She chuckled, forlornly, wiping her eyes, but the Hero said nothing.

"You need to say it _right now_ , if you want me to stop-" The urgency in his voice was climbing, as he shifted his weight, watching her with wide eyes.

She said nothing. He could hear her breathing, her somewhat labored breathing. He saw her chest rise and fall, with each new, difficult breath.

"I'm not going to say I mind, Moron." She glared up at him, nervously, at wits end. "I _told_ you that I don't. You don't _listen_ -"

"You don't make _sense_." He snapped back, eyes widening, irritated. He could feel himself _taking a step towards her_ , and muttered a string of curses in his mind when she noticed, jumping slightly; terrified and highly aroused, breathing heavily, bright red.

"I said I don't care!" She grumbled, resolve cracking, voice high-pitched and _very_ tight. " _How could it be any simpler-!"_

"Tell me to stop, Emilia!" Maou hissed, taking another step towards her, beginning to _panic_ as his body _refused his demands._

"You can't stop anyway! Look at you!" She hissed back, holding her head in both hands and staring down at the floor, squeezing her eyes shut. Bright red, she could feel excitement and denial _surging_ through her, mixing with the fear and love in her chest.

" _Emilia_ -!" He almost screamed, struggling desperately to hold himself back, to hold himself in check; clutching his own hand tightly to his chest.

"Shut up! I want it!" Emilia sobbed, inconsolable. "I _want_ this, Maou! I want you to force me, _You_ _asshole_ , I want you to do it!"

 _"That doesn't make sense-"_

 _"Just do it!"_ She wailed, tears leaking from her eyes.

He froze, and the world seemed to stop turning around him. She choked, half-way wiping her eyes.

"It's not that I don't care, okay...! I… I _want_ you to… You know!" She screeched, covering her red face with both hands. "I'm probably going to _hate_ myself, after, and I'm _definitely_ going to hate you, but…!"

He twitched, seizing faintly. An oppressive silence, an _incredible_ tension settled over them, blanketing them in a sheet of _pure sexual energy._

Somewhere inside him, he found he could no longer deny that he believed her.

Maou's eyes clouded over, as the last of his restraint crumbled away. She met his penetrating gaze, staring, dazed, out at him from between her fingers; Emilia saw his eyes flash, and yelped weakly.

"..." He seemed disassociated from himself for a moment, as his luminous, hungry eyes didn't match the shaky grin spreading across his face. "Fine."

"F-Fine-?!" She hiccupped, alarmed; sitting up and stammering, entirely unprepared. Her body was _reacting_ , tingling, and _heat swam across her skin_ ; in anticipation of being _touched_ by _Maou_ , grabbed by Maou, she twitched, contorting just slightly on the ground.

"Fine." His voice was both light and dark, and he was half-grinning, villainously, half-grimacing, pained. " _I hope you're ready to regret this-"_

"I-I'm…! O-Okay, I... Okay, just...!" Emi squeaked, almost mumbling, dizzied by the rush of exhilaration and terror. _"J-Just turn the lights off, alright-"_

"The light?" Maou answered, in a cool voice, taking a step towards her, lust burning like magma in his veins, throttling his senses. His _voice_ made her _swoon_ , and she clutched at one breast before stumbling lightly backwards. "Turn the _lights_ off-?"

"Yes! Turn the lights off!" she managed, voice cracking; subtly panicked, breath catching in her chest as heat flooded her face. " _You've already seen me naked once, that's way too many times-"_

Maou blinked, studying her, as he approached. His hands froze on his jacket, as he was beginning to peel it off. He looked into her eyes, fascinated.

" _What_ -?"

"A-After we finish, I'm… I'm going to hate you again!" She hissed, lightheaded. Somehow, in her heart, _she didn't quite believe that it was true._ "I...! How can I look you in the face, after, if you see me...?!"

Her voice faltered, trailing off, strangled. Furiously red, she choked, fiddling with her shirt straps.

Horrified, she saw Maou's eyes narrow, glimmering, as he realized what she was trying to say.

"You're still on about that?" He cackled.

"Y-Yes! Yes, asshole!" She squealed, bright red, backing, trembling, away. He took another step towards her, grinning maniacally. "Obviously! D-Duh, I don't want you seeing me… bounce around-"

She choked again, flustered, absolutely mortified. Her heart hammered, struggling to keep up, as he laughed, thrilled, and she felt herself _desperately_ craving his embrace, utterly miserable and apoplectic.

" _What was that_?" He looked like Christmas had come early, tormenting the Hero. "You don't want me seeing you, seeing you do _what_ -?"

The king of Hell got right up in her face, as she mumbled to herself, flushed crimson and wriggling, mortified. "N-No! It's... It's nothing, shut up-"

"Good, so we'll leave the lights on-"

Emi growled, strangled and miserable, as her brows rocketed up. "No! No, no lights-!" She clutched at her breast with both hands, as he trapped her against the wall; her breathing was labored as steam poured from her face. "I don't want you seeing me…Seeing me-!"

He set one hand on the wall beside her, dangerously, and she yelped; muttering incoherently, unbelievably ashamed. Her hands ignored her, however, wandering up to grab his shirt.

"I see, Emilia...Rest assured," He whispered to her, smoothly, mildly irritated and painfully aroused. "Now that I know how much It bothers you, we're going to do it in the most _degrading, humiliating positions_ -"

Emilia squeaked something, face burning red. She glared up at him, into his face, with wide, terrified eyes. " _Maou_!"

Her pulse spiked, as he set one hand on her neck, fingers trailing down to her collarbone, transfixed. She pressed herself against him, lightheaded. The hero wanted to scream. "Missionary, Doggystyle… Face-down, ass up-"

Emi choked on her scream, sputtering and furiously red, trying desperately to slide back away from him. "No! _No_ , Maou! Not face down!"

"Oh Yes..." He crowed, smoothly, highly pleased with her reactions. His voice was _too_ _sexy_ for her, and the Hero felt her knees wobbling, _heart slamming inside her_ , when she even _considered it in her mind_... The King of Hell trapped her against the wall, again, pushing her sideways along it, and her arms wound themselves around his neck, without her consent. Panting, she gasped, moaning lightly, as he dug his hips into hers, driving his length cruelly against her core.

Her back arched, and her head lurched back; Violet hair whipped about, and her lips parted to gasp as she met his eyes. The world was a blur around her, a colorful blur.

Maou stopped short, briefly incapacitated by her beauty, and then kissed her. Emilia kissed him back, She kissed him with all her heart and soul, with all her energy and lust, as their desire for each other bubbled over between them, boiling up, and she pressed herself as tightly against him as she could. Desperately, she wished she could touch all of her body to all of his, all of herself to all of the man she hated more than anything...

"Not... N-Not face down..." She mumbled, begging, in between breaths. She was sure her face matched her hair, as he locked their lips again, shoving her lightly. She was _way_ past the point of not being able to believe that they were talking about whether or not he would _fuck her from behind._

"You have some kind of _problem_ , with the face-down, ass-up position?" Maou teased, icily. Emilia spread her legs a bit, panting, as he took one of her thighs in one hand, raising it. She struggled to breathe, squeezing her eyes tightly shut and grinding her crotch lightly against his waist.

They kissed again, for just a moment, and Emi groaned, ducking her head when they separated. "Yes, I have a problem with it! Yes!" Her voice took on a desperate, pleading tinge. "Moron…! I don't want you… I don't want you staring at my asshole, the whole time we're m-making love-"

Maou froze. He twitched, straightening his body, and she caught herself; interrupting her own sentence with a little, horrified gasp.

Regret.

Dizzied, she met his eyes, barely daring to breathe.

"Making love, huh?" He answered, dryly. The evil grin flickered on his face.

"S-Shut up! Shut up!" She squealed, covering her red face with both hands, screeching. Her voice was shrill, and her pulse spiked again. Maou's hand snapped up to her chest, like lightning, and he dragged her shirt off, off her, ripping it slightly. Emi yelped, twisting a bit in place, still staring out at him from between her fingers, before covering her eyes again.

The king of Hell tossed her shirt away, sneering, and ripped his own shirt off in one hand, before pressing his forehead down against hers. "Making love, Emi? Is that the plan?"

"Y-You know what I mean! You know, jackass-!" She tilted her head up, unbelievably humiliated, bright red.

He locked his lips over hers again, cutting her off. She wiggled a bit against him, making a little, indignant noise against his lips, eyes drifting shut; pleased as can be.

She just wanted him to kiss her forever.

"Kiss me... Kiss me more..." She breathed, miserable and frustrated, flustered, as they pulled apart; a tiny wire of saliva connected her to him, by their mouths.

"We'll have plenty of time for that, after _making love-"_

The hero hissed something, furiously red. "I hate you! I _hate_ you, _so much_!"

 _"Just wait..."_ He grinned, wickedly, and his thumb swiped the corner of her lips. His eyes flashed, and She panted, breathless. "Until I'm finished with your _ass_ -"

" _N-No_! Nooooo-!" She screeched, blushing violently, highly alarmed; Emilia shoved his chest impotently with both hands. "Not face down! We have to keep living, after this, you know! I don't want to live in a world where you've seen my asshole!"

"Seen? I'm going _in_ , too-" He promised, shoving her back, and she slid further along the wall, sideways, yelping. Her racing heart beat was _almost painful._

" _Ah_! Why! _Why Maou-!"_ she cried, covering her crimson face with her forearm; even as she did so, she reattached her body to his, her crotch to his member, as he rounded into her again. "We... We can talk about this! Let's talk about it-!"

"About the horrible things I'm going to do to your ass?" He answered, coolly, and she panted, choking; Emi could feel her chest tighten up, and her stomach clench, as the swimming heat between her hips flared up, swirling into her breast. Feverishly, she could see flashes of herself, bent over on the couch, as Maou drilled into her, viciously, and she screamed, sobbing. She wrapped her arms around his neck, again, breathlessly.

He shifted her, slightly, in place; by her waist, and she pressed her lips to his cheek, almost crying. "M...Maouuuu-"

"I think I love you." He replied, quietly, stalwart.

She clenched her teeth, crying, trying to choke back a wringing sob.

The hero leaned up, flushed red, lamely, parting her lips; trembling, she shut her eyes, and mouthed something, helplessly, to Maou, failing to speak as he hovered, centimeters from her lips.

Their breath mingled, hot and disorienting.

"A-ah..." She begged, desperately, lightheaded and swaying faintly in place, trying to implore him to _kiss her already_.

He did, slanting his mouth on hers. Muffled, she managed to vocalize her intense pleasure, gasping into their liplocks as he set one hand on her breast, ripping her bra off. Awash with desire and humiliation, Emilia dragged him sideways, taking him back with her, taking another step backwards towards the couch that would be their future. In between them, the friction of raging heat and magnetism was a whirlpool, a hurricane of tender, coiling affection and disdain, binding them together.

 **Ex-V: I really hope you liked it!**

 **I'm so sorry that I'm dragging out the lemon so long, I swear we're getting to it! One more chapter !**

 **Please, let me know what you think, and I'll be in your debt forever!**

 **See you guys in the next chapter, within the next few days :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ex-V: Hey there! It's such a pleasure to see you again, I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long! You've all been so wonderful to me, I can't tell you how much I appreciate that! These past few chapters, and the next few chapters, have been some of my favorites to write in my entire fanfiction career! I really hope you like them too :D**

 **MurderousPillows: Oh my goodness, Thank you so much! Thank you so much for saying so, that means the world to me :D Hearing that sort of thing, and hearing that I was able to make you happy, that's why I doing this so much! Yes, I do try to keep the characters in some semblance of character, So I make up character templates, to ensure that they are behaving consistently! Thank you so much, again, I really can't tell you how happy I was to see this review, it really made my day :') Yes, I was very glad to land that novel contract, but I'll be glad to be finished with it soon, and I'm excited to be able to focus on writing fanfiction again for a while :D It's been pretty stressful at times, I don't think I'll take another contract for at LEAST six months after this!**

 **MirsaAceofShadows: I know, I know! I'm so sorry that I keep dragging it out, you've practically made it! I swear I'll keep posting the next few chapters even quicker than I posted this one! I hope you like this chapter too, of course :D**

 **Wow: thank you so much! I really appreciate that a ton, that feedback means so much to me :'D I will keep doing my best to make you happy, I promise!**

 **SSTrans: I'm so glad to hear that I'm still making you happy with my work :D Here's the next chapter for you, I hope you like it! I'll make sure to post the next few chapters really soon, too! I can't thank you enough for saying that, I'm so incredibly proud to hear that you think I'm best Devil Is a Part Timer writer, I love this fandom so much, and I love Maou x Emi with all my heart!**

 **BananaKing88: YEEE**

 **Wantingtoread: I'm so glad to hear that, Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter too!**

 **Dark Li: It's so, so, SO good to see you again! I'm also delighted that you're happy with the story so far, I'll keep doing my best for you!**

 **Golderik: I'm thrilled to hear it! :D That makes ME smile! Yes, I absolutely will!**

 **NoirShip: Yes, And here's the next chapter too! I'll make sure I keep posting the updates for this story ASAP, it'll be super quick, I swear, you'll see! Yes, I totally understand that, Honestly, It makes me a little queasy writing anything with even the most remote elements of non-consent, but I really hope I was able to convey that it isn't exactly like real non-consent, it's more like, she wants it, but because of her pride, should would rather that Maou force her than admit that she wants it, or go after it herself. Man, these two have SUCH an unhealthy relationship, but I just love them so much regardless. In my opinion, they're definitely one of the all-time great anime couples. As for her hair, yes, it's red in the Anime, and I probably should have written "Red", for some reason, I always write her hair color as Violet, or white, and only write it as Red sometimes, I'm not doing it on purpose, I think I'm just forgetting that it's supposed to be red and not violet!**

 **Warhawk07: I'm so happy to hear that :D Here's the next chapter for you, I hope the wait wasn't too bad! I'll make sure to post the next few chapters ASAP as well!**

 **Thank you all so much, SO much, for all the wonderful feedback, and all the nice things you've said about me and my work!**

The hero leaned up, flushed red and moaning weakly, lamely, parting her lips; trembling, she mouthed something, helplessly, to Maou, failing to speak as he hovered, centimeters from her lips. "A-ah..." She begged, desperately, lightheaded and swaying faintly in place, trying to implore him to _kiss her already_.

He did, slanting his mouth on hers. Muffled, she managed to vocalize her intense pleasure, gasping into their liplocks as he set one hand on her breast, ripping her bra off. Awash with desire and humiliation, Emilia dragged him sideways, taking him back with her, taking another step backwards towards the couch that would be their future. In between them, the friction of raging heat and magnetism was a whirlpool, a hurricane of tender, coiling affection and disdain, binding them together

Her pleading voice reached him, and conflicting feeling swirled in his chest, between every heartbeat. Grinning, frustrated, Maou set one hand on her left breast; she choked, sputtering, furiously red and helpless, covering her face with both hands again as she rubbed her core just slightly on his erection.

Sexual arousal was so _alien_ to the righteous hero, the hero of Ente Isla, that it felt like he had _utterly replaced all her thoughts and feelings with desire and love_ … Feverishly, she panted, shaking her head and setting one hand on top of his, where it lingered on her breast. Maou kissed her, again, and a subdued moan escaped her lips, as she rubbed her own sore breast with his hand.

Another vision flashed by, dancing past in her mind's eye… She saw him slap her ass, _spanking_ her, as he penetrated her body from behind, over and over… Emi gurgled something incomprehensible, highly alarmed and _terrifyingly_ aroused.

"Something to say...?" He ventured, coolly, keeping her trapped, tightly, against him. Unrestrained heat and passion boiled in his tone, under his smooth voice; she met his eyes, for just an instant, and yelped, unable to bear his gaze… Considering that he had just _spanked her, in her mind._

"Not face down… P-Please...?" She whispered, viciously red, and glancing awkwardly, desperately, away; making one last, half-lame appeal, as he hung his head, briefly; eyes downcast, struggling to contain himself… To keep himself from throwing her down on the couch _right there, at that very moment…_

Her head was spinning, and the Hero struggled to come to terms with the idea that Maou, _Maou_ , the Maou she saw every day, and was supposed to _hate_ , would _take her virginity_... Fuck her _right here_. "P…Please? Just...!" She stammered, voice unduly squeaky and tight. "Just _Think_ about it, from the perspective... Think about what will happen _after_ _we finish_ -!"

The King of Hell could not reconcile with his feelings of love and desire for the Hero, which had _ripped him to shreds_ already. He looked at her, into her face, and she squeaked, flushed, as he squeezed her left nipple between the sides of two fingers.

"What about it?" His voice was smooth, mesmerizing and captivating.

Utterly humiliated and furiously red, Emilia managed to look back up Into his eyes, feeling his fingers squeezing the swollen, puckered tip of her breast, as he pressed her back into the wall; setting their lips millimeters apart yet again.

"D-Do... Do you _really_ want to do this-?!" She breathed, dizzy, feeling _way_ too much like a plaything in his hands. "Do you _really_ want to have to think about how you f-fingered my butthole, once you hate me again-?!"

"At least," His eyes narrowed viciously, lips tightening into a wicked sneer. "Completely-"

She shrieked, flustered, holding her head. "You would-!" Emi squeezed her eyes shut, and she quivered, breathless; voice shrill. "You Would, Lusty Demon! _Perverted Devil-_!"

Emi spread her legs even _further_ apart, shoving her crotch into him, desperately. In response, Maou raised her thigh higher, eyes narrowing at her; shifting in place, the hero felt his length grinding into her core, and, fidgeting, she wailed lamely, eyes snapping back open and staring, overcome, into the ceiling. "Ah! AHhh, Whyyyyyy! Why mee?!"

He held her arms tightly, pulling her another step closer to the couch, unrepentant. "It was always you...Always."

His voice was icy, and irritated; as though he hated to admit it, even to himself.

Emilia blinked, with fresh tears welling up in her eyes. Still staring into the ceiling, she sniffled, taking his hand in hers, before looking into his face and setting his fingers back on her left breast, choking back a wringing sob.

As the Hero cried, as tears streaked her cheeks again, in the midst of the swirling heat and passion, and tension, between them, Maou turned, slightly; looking, overcome by a flood of desire, and pain, into her face, and she dropped her gaze, eyes downcast. Under his fingers, he could feel her breast, her racing heartbeat, her shuddering breaths… Her swollen nipple, her _unbearably_ soft, _inviting_ skin, _the suppleness of her flesh_ … He could feel her _fingers_ , on top of his hand, trembling lightly.

Tears poured freely down her cheeks, as she sniffed, sobbing. Maou stilled, in that moment, time seemed to stop altogether, freezing them; capturing that moment in their minds, where it would remain for the rest of their lives.

Emilia whined, incoherently, grinding her crotch into him and struggling to wipe her red, watering eyes, looking away, off to the side… Maou could think of nothing but how _incredible_ she was, _how amazing it was that she existed_ , how insane it was that they were together, on _Earth_ , _in her apartment_ … He pressed two fingers into the side of her chin, and tilted her head, aligning her face with his again. They stared across into each others eyes, for a moment, wordless, speechless; caught in an endless tug-a-war of passion, heat and turbulent desire.

Maou set his lips gently over hers, again.

Emilia hiccuped, breathless, bright red; in between their tight liplocks, wrapping both her arms around his neck, pulling herself up into him, gasping for air and for _Maou_ , her hips rolled against his, just slightly... The Hero opened her mouth, caught up in the moment, and his tongue found hers; She moaned, and her voice was tense and high-pitched, the feeling of his tongue wrestling hers back, hungrily, powerful, overwhelmed her, and Emi danced her tongue against his, graceful but desperate… She squeezed her eyes tightly shut, winded.

"I... I _love_ you... I can't believe this is happening to me..." She whimpered.

Maou felt a pang of terrible guilt rend his heart, for just an instant, and saw flashes of all the evil he had done to Ente Isla; visions of murdering, conquering, enslaving... Hundreds of thousands of innocent people...

It was so incredibly, _deliciously_ wild, and _strange_ , for her, and for him, as they were both _well-aware of who he was_ , what he had _done_ ; and who _she_ was, _and what they were doing…_

He eased her back, gently, and she followed his movements, obeying his silent commands, his lead, thoughts swirling… She felt her ass bumping up against the armrest of the couch, and he pressed her, smoothly, against it; Emilia, winded and trembling, quivered; her flowing tears stopped, for a moment, and she looked away to the left, struggling to inhale, mind-boggled, red-faced. She kissed his neck, then, briefly, and nuzzled her face into his chest, into his collarbone. "You're evil…" She whispered, almost reverently, despite herself; despite everything she stood for… "You're…Maou…"

"I'm sorry." He said, at last, dryly; dryly, but _sincerely_ , as his ravenous hunger for her body mingled with an _unbelievable_ desire to make her _happy_ , to be good, despite his evil nature…

"You're _sorry_!" She hissed, voice squeaky and cracking, in low tones. "You're sorry, _What_? That you made me _fall In love_ with _Satan_?! With the _King of all Demons_?!"

She was practically screaming, but her voice was soft and low, and tremoring. Emi shifted her weight, leaning back against the couch armrest, steadying herself against him; she turned a bit, grabbing his wrist and setting it back on her naked breast, furiously red, hissing, strangled.

He couldn't answer, struck mute, battling his lust and love, losing badly. She seemed so _righteous_ , she was _so brilliant,_ and _beautiful_ , _radiant like the angel she was_ …

She used his fingers to brush her nipple, taking low, subdued and ragged breaths. "Maou…" She managed, pronouncing it only with difficulty, caught between sobbing and moaning. "Ma…ou…"

It felt a _lot_ like she was his _only reason to live_ , all of a sudden… His only means of redemption. The King of Hell glanced up, briefly, overwhelmed by the feeling of her chest, her nipple under his fingers, as she continued to make him rub her sensitive breast; He kissed her head, set his lips gently against her, into her brilliant hair, with wide eyes.

As she whimpered, pathetically, he strained to sort through all these feelings, and they swirled about inside his head. At last, he managed to find his words.

"What... What can I do to make it up to you?" His words were soft, but decisive and strong. She wiggled her hips against his erection, again, exhaling, eyes drifting shut as she shivered; the blush darkened on her face.

"Squeeze my ass…"

He twitched, grinning, and she mumbled something else; lamely, indignant and trailing off.

Maou brushed her cheek, tenderly, with his free hand, and she froze, suddenly unable to open her eyes. Her heart rate spiked, racing along, thumping wildly in her chest.

His hand trailed around to the underside of her thigh, and he grasped her firm backside. Emilia squeaked, wincing with a start, as unbridled pleasure, and simmering heat rippled through her body. Her eyes snapped open, and she blinked; staring at him, into his face...

Into his soul, it seemed.

" _Emilia_." He said, in a dazzling, collected voice. It was unlike _anything_ she had ever heard before, and she felt like she and Maou were _forever linked_ , _inextricably tied to one another…_

The hero could hear _something_ , she could hear something _incredible_ in his voice; Somehow, it was as if… as if she could hear all of his _being_ , in his voice.

In that moment, she knew it; whether or not she would hate the demon king again, after he had his way with her… It wouldn't matter.

She could spend the rest of her life, pleasurably, just thinking about that voice.

It was like she could see into his heart, into his soul, and what she saw there trapped her.

She could see his whole being. His faith, his intentions… His desperation to be _better, to be a good person,_ to be a righteous man that was worthy of her. She could also see his _greed_ , his lust, _his evil_ , his sadism… _His desire for power, and his need to conquer the world._

She saw his _whole being,_ In that moment, and cried again; bewildered, utterly blown away and shocked, she felt new, noiseless tears leaking from her eyes... Silent, beautiful tears.

Emilia leaned up, on her tip toes, and kissed him; she set her hands on his face, and pressed her body against him, as tightly as she could. Maou blinked, before wrapping his arms around her waist, and she adjusted herself, as they kissed, gently and savagely; so that his length would find her core again…

She saw, so _painfully_ clearly, In that moment, that she _loved the Demon King_ , and that she _wanted to be with him forever_ … Emilia saw that she _needed_ to be with him, to be his _wife_ , to love him and nurture him, _to have his children_ and be a _mother_ to his _demon babies_ , that she needed to have a family with him... She saw, in that moment, that they _must really be fated for one another,_ because she just _had_ to have the kids they saw in the mirror, she just _had_ to be with their children, she _had_ to have the life she saw in the mirror.

She also saw that she _hated_ him. _That she couldn't stand him!_

It was _overwhelming_.

They kissed and kissed, both loving and hating each other, pushing and pulling like the tide.

Maou held her, tightly, growling lowly, as his need for her had become _painful_.

"Let's… Kiss. Forever." She whispered, radiantly red. The hero, now sitting on the couch armrest, raised one knee, and managed to unbutton her skirt; Maou laughed, as explosive desire surged through him, with every new beat of his heart, a _lifetime_ of lust coursed his veins. Emilia was wriggling, desperately, against him, and trying to keep her balance on the armrest, as her skirt dropped to the floor, and she struggled to get out of her tights.

"A little help-?" She snapped, squealing quietly, glaring squarely into his chest, as he just cackled, watching her with blinding eyes. Maou reached down, and touched her tights with two fingers.

They vanished, dissolved, in a flash of violet light. Emilia jumped a little, startled, and grabbed onto him, to keep from falling over.

For a moment, nothing moved. Emilia just hugged him, bright red, staring, wide-eyed, out sideways into the room.

 **Ex-V: I know! I know!**

 **I'm dragging it out! But we're SO SO CLOSE, I really wanted to write the lemon into this chapter, but the chapter was just SO long with the lemon in it, I HAD to split the chapter up, and I really REALLY didn't want to have to cut a bunch of stuff out, I really like this part of the story, and my instinct as a writer tells me that breaking it up like this, and including everything I wanted to include, is the right thing to do for the story and the characters!**

 **Please forgive me! I swear, I totally swear, I'll post the next few chapters extra quick, because you guys have been SO SO patient!**

 **With that being said, please, let me know what you think! I'll be eternally grateful, if you do :D**

 **See you soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ex-V: Hey there, It's been a hot minute, hasn't it! It took me about a week longer than I wanted, but here's the next chapter! I hope you like it!**

 **KOMqueen: Wow, thank you so much! I really appreciate you taking the time to say that :') I hope i didn't keep you waiting TOO long! ahaha... Maybe you're right, I guess this is way more smutty than it is fluffy... As for that question of yours, that's actually a very important question to the plot of the story, and I don't mind answering it for you, if you prefer to know now, rather than wait for it to come out in the story, so PM me if you want me to answer that for you! GREAT question, though, I'm so excited to see you pick up on that and ask!**

 **Archie-Sama: I'm so glad :D I'm so glad to hear that, I will definitely continue this story, And I hope you like where it's heading! Greetings from the States, I hear Brasil is beautiful!**

 **MurderousPillows: Man, that is SO good of you to say! Thank you SO SO much for not being upset, I hope the new chapter is to your liking too! Yes, I like to write very carefully, by planning everything out, so I set up templates that outline both basic and complex facets of the characters, and I have very many for each character! Twenty-two for Maou, and Twenty-Three for Emi! Some of them are closer to the originals than others, some of them are more in character, canon-wise, than others, and some of them have neat quirks that make them unique! That helps me keep the characterization consistent, since my editor doesn't work with my fanfictions :0 I tend to rely on her a lot!**

 **Dark Li: Oh, It's so wonderful to see you again :') Thank you so much for that, I appreciate you so much!**

 **Guest: I'm so happy to hear that, It means a lot to me!**

 **Noirship: Yes, that's right! That's according to design, as you'll see over the next chapter and a half, if you read them :) It's not on accident, Emi has something of a plan going on-**

 **SSTrans: Do you really think so? I'm so delighted :') I really liked that chapter too, I think it was better than my average work, and I put a lot more effort into it! Here's the next chapter, I hope it pleases you!**

 **Warhawk07: Yes, that's exactly right, that's exactly what I was going for :D As for Rika, well, that's very astute of you x) Thank you SO so much for taking the time to say that, I really hope I'm not dragging it out TOO much, I do LOVE dragging it out... That said, I hope you like the new chapter too!**

 **Golderik: Yes, that's what I'm shooting for :D Thank you so much for saying so!**

 **Thank you all sooo much, your support and time mean the world to me!**

"Let's… Kiss. Forever." She whispered, radiantly red. The hero, now sitting on the couch armrest, raised one knee, and managed to unbutton her skirt; Maou laughed, as explosive desire surged through him, with every new beat of his heart, a lifetime of lust coursed his veins. Emilia was wriggling, desperately, against him, and trying to keep her balance on the armrest, as her skirt dropped to the floor, and she struggled to get out of her tights.

"A little help-?" She snapped, squealing quietly, glaring squarely into his chest, as he just cackled, watching her with blinding eyes. Maou reached down, and touched her tights with two fingers.

They vanished, dissolved, in a flash of violet light. Emilia jumped a little, startled, and grabbed onto him, to keep from falling over.

For a moment, nothing moved. Emilia just hugged him, bright red; staring, wide-eyed, out sideways into the room.

It occurred to her that she was _naked_ , but for her panties.

The humiliation, the _feverish_ , dizzying _humiliation_ , was beginning to _set in_ , and she blinked; somewhat dazed, but saying nothing. Her pulse hammered in her temples, and heat swam between her legs, in her breast, in her face.

"Emilia…" Maou said, at last, coolly; grinning lightly. She sat up, and looked into his face, into his eyes. "You look frightened."

She closed her mouth, screwing her mouth tightly shut, for a moment, glowing faintly red. She just could not seem to look away from his eyes.

"I'm a warrior. Nothing frightens me."

He shifted them, and she could feel the tugging pull of the Current, the magnetic attraction humming between them. She was aware of her own mouth floating towards him, as he leaned slightly down over her, pulling her into him; adrift in the sea of heat and passion, lust and despair. "Is that right..."

The Hero's poor body just couldn't _handle_ any more, she felt like putty. Bright red putty, with a fever and a concentrated sunburn, as her heartbeat throbbed Inside her. "Y-Yes." she stammered, lying; she knew she sounded _terribly_ unsure.

Maou kissed her, hungrily, and she tilted her head further up, opening her lips further, to give him free reign of her mouth and body, locking her lips desperately against him. She panted when he released her, with both palms trembling against his sculpted chest.

"You're lying." He whispered, softly, voice full of passion and power, eyes burning; taking her thigh in his hand and raising it again. She groaned, squeaking, squeezing her eyes shut and wincing, leaning back to keep her balance. Emi's arms wound themselves around his neck, holding him tightly. "See, you're trembling, _warrior_..."

Furiously red, she nodded; opening her eyes and meeting his mesmerizing gaze. "I... lied, I'm... I'm afraid."

" _I know_." He answered, smoothly, full of certainty. His voice had become so low and hoarse, and it was _overcoming_ her, It sounded like _Maou_ , it sounded the _devil who could not be resisted._.. "But are you afraid of me, or of impurity?"

He was still pulling her upwards, slowly, into him, and it felt like time was crawling; She kept her wide eyes fixed on him, stretching one leg out and arching her back, Tilting her head, as he pulled her up into him, still keeping her pressed tightly against the couch armrest, upright...

"You." She whispered, unblinking, proudly, staring straight into his eyes, as he finally paused; holding her up, against him, their faces inches apart. Maou marveled at her, as she was contorted, against him; gracefully, like a dancer, touching as much of herself to him as she could, still so proud and strong, even in the depths of her shame...

They just looked across at one another, overflowing, _explosive_ heat and passion coursing between them, for a moment, frozen In time. He stared into her wide, unblinking eyes, and she watched him, resolute, in love. _Surely, she was too good for him, surely he could never be worthy of her in a trillion endless years..._

"Me..." He replied, ruminating on this, and his eyes narrowed; resisting the urge to kiss her, although it nearly _killed_ him. She just looked too _brilliant_ , too _dignified_ , even blushing and nearly naked. "... Me, not impurity?"

She relaxed her body in his embrace, Finally looking away, flushed; curling herself up against him and setting her face into his chest. Emilia blinked, summoning her nerve again, and looked into his face once more. "Do you remember, years ago... When I first confronted you, in Ente Isla?"

Now, she looked nervous, glowing crimson, and he kissed her tender lips again; a furious dragon - like beast, _all lust and volcanic power_ , and _heat_ , roared In his chest. Emilia the Hero trembled, quaking, in his arms, as though she could _feel_ it's _fury and desire_. "What about it?" He answered, voice cool and overwhelming, holding her tightly.

She pressed her crotch Into him, feeling his erection grinding into her through her thin, soaked panties. The hero was barely breathing. "I was afraid of you then, too."

He fell silent, and nodded, recollecting this; she kissed his cheek again, nuzzling her face into him.

"You didn't know it yet, at the time, but there was nothing to fear." His voice echoed through her, resonating through her. She felt tears welling up in her eyes again. "You beat me soundly."

"So? Is this your revenge?" She whispered back, quietly and reverently, blushing bright red and closing her eyes.

Maou laughed, holding her tighter; just hugging her there. "No... Just like that time, you have nothing to fear."

She flushed, _unbearably_ comfortable In his arms, in his embrace, under his terrible power; the hero squirmed against him, as he drew slightly back and pressed their foreheads together.

"That's what _you_ think..." She muttered, sourly, staring squarely across into his eyes. "You're Maou, the Demon King... Aren't you?"

He blinked, stilling; Her words echoed at his ears.

It was true, he was the evil king of demons, and it wasn't possible for him to be gentle enough with her now, or kind enough to her now, that she would forget it.

"You're fearsome... Aren't you?" She managed, voice quivering and cracking, under her breath. Happy tears leaked from her eyes. "Can you deny it...?"

He watched her with wide eyes, straining to tame the screaming lust in his heart. A moment later, he laughed lightly, miserable. "I'm sorry, Emilia."

She leaned into him again, breathless; tightening her arms around his neck, bright red, and kissed his mouth, before pecking his lips twice more, kissing him through the salty tears.

"Don't apologize now, jackass..." She whimpered, squeaking lowly and furiously red. "Don't apologize like you're sorry, If you're just going to manhandle me when you t-take my virginity-"

Maou laughed again, and his voice resonated within her, in her core; she sighed, simmering orgasmic heat and tension constantly building in her navel.

She met his flashing eyes, Pursing her lips, brilliantly red, and saw him grinning wickedly, shifting her body In hands. They both paused for a second, frozen in each others eyes.

"Fair enough, Emilia..." He answered, dryly. "I'm the fearsome king of demons, then."

"That's what I thought!" She squealed, under her breath, muttering, indignant and bright red. "It's too much to ask for you to be gentle, isn't it... Jackass-!"

"In my defense, your body is very tempting." He crooned, brushing her cheek, coolly.

The Hero blushed, furiously, and blinked. Lowering her eyes a bit, she wriggled, awkwardly, in place. The King of Hell waited, patiently.

"How... H-How tempting?" She managed, voice tiny; somehow, almost excited, even. "So tempting that you need to touch my asshole?"

"At least..." His eyes glimmered, and she sat up a bit, wincing and riding her hips forward, wriggling her crotch against him, breathless. "What can I do to make it easier on you?"

She just shuddered, sighing, as _incredible_ , boiling pleasure rocked her body, surging up through her hips.

He reached down, and picked up her discarded bra in one hand. Lifting it to her eyes, he offered it, grinning, as she panted, speechless.

Emilia looked lost in thought for a moment, she looked consumed by her racing thoughts... Choking, flushed, she gathered herself to speak, shoving his hand away, and her bra along with it, shaking her head. "Handing me my bra does nothing." She frowned severely, bright red, nibbling her fingernails indecisively. "Nothing, Moron..."

Somehow, he hadn't violated her yet, and he was _absolutely desperate_ to at least hear her answer, first… Although it was taking _every single last fiber of his being_ , of his _conscious willpower_ , to fight the urge to seize her, as her creamy thighs shifted and her breasts jiggled a bit, when she flushed, peeking away. "But... There is _something..._ Something you can do."

She sniffled, strangled and bright red, then shook her head, wildly. Clearing her throat, the hero flushed, with outrageous heat in her face and body. Maou watched, calculating, mesmerized by her.

 _Emilia could not believe what she was about to do._

Fidgeting, trembling in place, she pressed her fingers to the straps of her panties, on her waist.

Maou saw her hands reach for her panties, and a broad grin crossed his face as his eyes drifted briefly shut. He tilted his head a bit, internally readying himself, whispering _Go time_ to himself in his mind...

The Demon King unbuttoned his pants, Grinning, and moved to remove them; Emilia stopped him, however, squeaking a small protest in a tiny, shrill voice.

"W-wait-!"

The Demon King froze, hands now in the waistband of his briefs, preparing to draw his length out.

He blinked, eyes cracking open, and saw her quivering in place, eyeing him with wide, desperate green orbs... She was frozen before him, still In the process of beginning to tug her panties down, bright red, and her modesty was still Intact, her sex was still covered...

"W-wait..." She said, yet again, breathing, flushed red and dizzy. Maou nodded, seriously, unmoving; giving her room to speak her mind. "Not yet, don't...Don't... take your pants off, yet..."

He blinked again, curious, watching her; ravenous, but contemplating her words. He saw her move to tug her own panties down further, however, with trembling fingers, and froze.

"Not yet?" He wondered, wryly, regarding her carefully. She met his eyes, furiously red, looking _very_ helpless. She tugged her panties down a little lower, just a little, but not enough to expose herself... Humiliated beyond belief, and shrieking at herself in her mind, she bent over a bit, ensuring that her vagina remained covered.

"Don't take my pants off, yet...?" Maou absorbed all this, and just cocked his head at her, calculating. "You're naked already, Emilia."

"W-Well... I'll be _really_ naked in a second, so...!" She squeaked, desperate and blushing furiously, but only managed to bend over slightly further, staring straight into his chest, leaning against the couch armrest. The hero tried to yank her panties down, all the way down, but failed _utterly_ , breathless and yelping quietly. "Just... _Wait_!"

Maou stared at her, mystified, with wide eyes. His thoughts raced, endlessly, through his mind, trying to understand the _situation_ , _trying to piece together her intentions..._

"Earlier, you _hated_ the idea of being seen naked..." He mused, observing, contemplative, approaching her a bit and touching the bridge of his nose. "And now, you _want_ to take your clothes off?"

"Yes!" She managed, voice cracking a bit, unsteadily and shrill. She shifted in place, whining incoherently under her breath, and pulled her panties down lower along her legs, down her thighs; making sure to keep her sex covered by bending further over, to keep her modesty intact...

Maou was _mesmerized_ by the movements of her body, by the shimmering of her brilliant hair, by her _smell_ , _by her eyes_ , as they flicked nervously away to the corners of the room; she wailed quietly, _utterly_ miserable and unbearably embarrassed.

"You want to be naked, now... But you don't want _me_ to take my pants off?" He managed, clueless, but piecing the puzzle together.

"T-That's right, Okay? That's what I said!" She snapped, heatedly, furiously crimson; glaring away, and then glaring at his stomach, at his perfectly toned abs. Maou waited, Stumped and wide eyed, desperate for the closeness of her body, but she didn't offer any further explanations. "Is that too much to ask-?!"

The king of Hell watched her, shaking his head slightly, at last. When she grumbled something, whimpering quietly, and tugged her panties further down, to her knees, he twitched.

"Why...?" He said, at last, overcome by burning curiosity.

She trembled, peeking up at his face for just an instant, bowlegged and shivering; bright red and Still bent provocatively over. The hero wailed something, incoherent, under her breath, alarmed, and glanced away again; Watching her was almost _too_ _much_ for him, her legs were just _infinite_ , her legs went on forever, _staggeringly_ sexy, all creamy thigh and slender calves... That, or her panties were just _unusually small..._

 _"W-Why?_ Why do you _think_ , Maou!" She snapped, voice cracking and shrill; flushed and evidently uncomfortable, squirming. Emilia moved to continue covering her sex with crossed arms, and lowered herself a bit further, desperately. Maou twitched, slouching and leaning down into her, snickering, as she glanced up into his eyes, wildly and somewhat on tilt.

Their noses brushed gently, and, for a moment, brilliant sparks flew between them, time stopped... A flash of utter tension and passion; Emilia's breath caught suddenly in her breast, and she interrupted herself with a tiny gasp. Subtly furious and wildly delighted, and _utterly_ , completely, head-over-heels in love, she could practically _see_ the hearts forming in her eyes, despite herself...

They kissed, softly, sweetly and gently, and Emilia sighed against his lips; for a moment, the world was _perfect_.

Quivering, and shuddering in place, she floundered a bit, then, positioned very awkwardly, but, somehow, it just felt... _Perfect_. She rocked against him again, heat and love flooding her mind, as a blush darkened on her cheeks; still bowlegged, positioned tenuously between the couch armrest and the king of Hell, unstable and kissing him desperately, with her whole heart, as he poured his love and authority into her.

The Hero and the Demon King pulled apart only when the question of air became a concern, and Emilia gasped; squeaking, overcome and flushed, dizzy.

"I give up, Emilia." Maou grinned, wickedly, eyeing her and tilting his head back a bit, raising both hands up beside him, in surrender. "Tell me."

She met his eyes, faintly lightheaded, before briefly lowering herself down to the ground, squatting for just an instant, bright red, and rising back up again, wailing lowly; keeping her pussy carefully covered with both arms...

Her hips had seized his eyes like a magnet, her body was too much; _surely_ her ass conformed to some _heavenly angelic ideal_ , some _flawless geometric equation_ designed by _God_ to _torment him with the perfect ass_ , like the Fibonacci sequence of rear ends... He could hardly _think_ of anything else, she was just _such_ a _work of art_ , she was _perfectly_ _proportioned_ , even her modest breasts fit her perfectly, juggling lightly as she adjusted herself again, hanging her head a bit, furiously red and exhaling, chest heaving.

Her fingers tensed in the waistband of her panties, and she huffed, keeping them around her knees, _completely_ unable to straighten her body, unable to expose herself to him...

" _Because_...moron, I-It's because..." She stammered, voice warbling a bit, high pitched and terrified. "Once your pants come off, _you'll get right to work_ , won't you...!"

Maou paused for a moment, frozen, and then laughed; straightening up and shaking his head. "Ah..."

 _God, her face_... She must have the _most beautiful face_ of _any woman_ to _ever live_ , indescribably angelic and elegant, and her hair shimmered around her, like a blinding halo.

"Yeah." He conceded, smoothly, meeting her eyes, staring down at her as she whimpered, bowlegged, still bending suggestively over at the waist.

"I know!" She hissed, furiously red and panting, glaring down at her knees, where her panties still lingered... She clenched the thin, soaked fabric tighter in her fists. "Because you're an idiot! An _idiot_ , And... And I still need to tell you…what you can do..."

She hesitated, trembling, and squeezed her eyes tightly shut, trying to control her breathing; almost _hyperventilating_ , _utterly_ furious with herself, utterly hating herself.

 _"W-What you can do for me._ " She repeated, breathless and flushed.

Maou twitched, eyes widening a bit, as a glimmer of understanding flickered through his expression. His eyes narrowed at her again, almost unable to believe it... _She **couldn** 't be._..

 _But then again, she **might** be..._

She certainly had taken her clothes off _awfully_ fast...

 _And she was half angel, after all..._ The sight of her body, almost fully exposed, was hypnotizing... Her beauty was _entirely_ inhuman...

Emilia tried to gather herself, she tried to control her body.

She knew what she had to do, she _knew_ she had to stand up straight, but the thought of _exposing herself_ to Maou, exposing her _vagina_ to _Maou_ , was _too_ humiliating, and she couldn't budge an inch.

 _Maou! Show **Maou**?! She saw him every day!_

The hero wailed something, haplessly, squeaking; frustrated and bright red, she could feel her face burning, she could feel the blush on her cheeks, and the heat in her body, in her breast, between her legs… Her thighs rubbed together, mindlessly. She knew she _had_ to do it, she knew she had to get him to look at her sex, but Emi _couldn't help_ thinking about what would happen _tomorrow_ … And the _next_ day, thinking that Maou would see her, _naked_ , see her body, every day from here on out, in his memories...

There would be no going back, and there was no way to avoid it...

She could daze him, and _maybe_ even secure their future together, by the time he got used to her angel's body, but...

How was she supposed to hate him, how was she supposed to _argue_ with him, and look him in the eyes?

"Emilia…" Maou said, at last, sounding dazed and overcome, and unsure. His voice seemed to snap her out of a _mortified trance_ , as the excitement she was feeling, despite herself, had _overcome_ her, and the burning humiliation, mingling with the love and desire in her heart, was _so addicting_ … She grit her teeth, still blushing violently, and forced herself upright, without even thinking about it, meeting his eyes.

 _Silence_.

Silence, between them, and the _suddenness_ , the abruptness of the silence was _mind-blowing._

The raging storms of explosive passion and lust coiled up around them, _tense_ , taught like a winding spring.

Emilia stared into his face, across into his eyes, unmoving. She was _stock still,_ blinking, _breath catching in her throat_ , and he stared back at her with wide eyes.

She was _upright_ , now, _leaning against the armrest_ , and she was _naked_. Her panties still hung around her knees, covering her modesty about as much as her shoes.

 _Furious_ heat swirled up into her breast and face. She watched him, and saw his eyes flicker down to her sex, to her exposed vagina.

The Hero _screamed_ , _positively screamed_ , at herself in her mind, _utterly_ apoplectic with herself, but it was _too late now_ , and she didn't even _make an attempt to cover herself..._

Maou just watched her, he stared at her, frozen; the instant he glanced down at her sex, his mind was _wiped clean, wiped blank._ Somehow, it was like she'd cast a _spell_ on him, _mesmerized him with her body,_ with her nudity…

Maybe it was the inhuman beauty of an angel that did it, he wondered, numbly, somewhere in the back of his mind; unable to tear his eyes away from her crotch.

Emilia couldn't move, burning humiliation raged and howled inside her, but, _somewhere_ , _deep inside her_ , she knew that this was what she _wanted_ , what she needed to do…

The Hero could see that Maou was completely captivated by her nudity, and seemed blind and deaf to everything but her exposed body…

 _She was half angel, after all, and she had a feeling this might happen._

"Maou…" She managed to whisper, in a tiny, tentative voice, squeaking slightly; she shifted in place, awkwardly, bright crimson, with her panties shifting around her knees.

He twitched, blinking, and struggled for a moment, appearing to come to his senses. Even so, he _visibly_ struggled, _madly_ , for a moment, to tear his gaze away from her _perfect body,_ from her _crotch_ , up to her face.

"Maou… Can you hear me?" She offered, overwhelmed, furiously red; at last, covering her red face with both hands, her heart was slamming in her chest, and the thought of Maou looking at her nakedness was filling her mind… A _terrible_ , thrilling delight was surging through her, a rush of _exhilaration and adrenaline_ coursed her veins. _Somehow_ , she was _enjoying_ her own humiliation, now, _despite herself_ , despite her _unbelievable_ embarrassment, she found herself actually spreading her legs a bit; feeling his gaze scorch the exposed, vulnerable skin between her thighs.

The king of Hell took a shaky step back, eyes wide, once again unable to look away from her vagina… He saw her thighs shift, numbly, unable to think properly, and saw her spreading her legs even further, _just a bit_ further…

Emilia wondered, for a moment, listlessly, blushing furiously, if it was _too manipulative_ of her to rely on the power of an angel's body, which had always been known to captivate and overwhelm demons, even on Earth...

But she had no _choice_ , she _had_ to make sure they couldn't go back to _hating_ each other, and she _didn't put this plan together for nothing..._

"I can…" He started, half-lamely, stunned; voice trembling and ringing with disbelief. "Yeah, I… Can hear you."

The Demon king affirmed, weakly, and managed to look her in the eyes again; beginning to feel some measure of thought and intelligence returning to him, slowly...

"Then… Maou, You can..." Emi said, at last, face burning up, looking poignantly away. Her voice was tiny and weak. Maou blinked. "You can marry me."

 **Ex-V: So, I added a bunch of stuff :0**

 **Some of you will probably hate me forever, for dragging the lemon out even further, but I did add a BUNCH of stuff, so I hope it's worth it! It took me like an extra week to get it all written out, the story will be longer now, because of that!**

 **For those of you that do just want me to hurry up and post the first lemon chapter, already, Don't worry! Even though I added all that extra stuff, The First lemon starts in the next chapter, instead of this one! Probably towards the end of the next chapter, once I get through with all my editing, I hope you don't hate me TOO much for the wait!**

 **Also a neat little side note, when I was doing my research for this story, before I had even started writing it, I found out that in mythology, Demons have always been considered weak to the female body, and vaginas specifically! It's pretty interesting, and so I wanted to work that in. I figured an angels body would have to be more effective, right?**

 **Let me know what you think, and I'll be eternally grateful!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ex-V: Hey there! I'm so excited to be posting this update, I was working on this chapter and the next chapter all day! It's a pretty long chapter today, because I had to continue adding stuff and refining the extra stuff that I added last time, this is going to be a pretty long story after all! That being said, I hope the chapter is to your liking!**

 **Dcampbell0610: Hey, that's no problem! I'm just really glad that you reviewed my work, and gave me your feedback! it's alright if you missed some of my stories, I'm delighted to hear that you read them :D I'm so SO glad that you enjoyed that chapter so much, the past few chapters of this story have been some of my favorite fanfiction writing that I've ever done :) Thank you so much for all your wonderful feedback, and I hope you like the new chapter too!**

 **KOMqueen: that sounds more than reasonable to me :) Exactly...**

 **Guest: Thanks a lot :D**

 **mon7856: Wow, thank you so much for taking the time to read this whole thing in a day! That's quite a lot, I really appreciate it! Here's the next chapter for you, I hope you like it too!**

 **wantingtoread: Thank you so much! Yes, I was trying to surprise people, and It looks like that worked out :D As for the new chapter, well, I hope you also like it as well :D**

 **Warhawk07: AHahahahah I think that's good, safe money, on those two bets XD Yes, we're getting there, slowly but surely, aren't we! I hope you enjoy this next step on the road :D**

 **SStrans: Yeah? I'm so glad to hear that :D It's so lovely to hear from you and to get your feedback, as always! I hope you like the chapter, and I think you'll be pleased with it :D**

 **Golderik: Yes, I was hoping to catch people a little off guard with that ending on the last chapter :D I'm glad to see that worked out! Yes, and here' the next chapter to get us a little closer :D I hope you dig it!**

 **MirsaAceOfShadows: AHahahahahah I'm so glad to hear that, really, I'm honored. ;)**

 **Thank you all so much! I hope you like the new chapter!**

"Maou… Can you hear me?" She offered, overwhelmed, furiously red; her heart was slamming in her chest, and the thought of Maou looking at her nakedness was filling her mind….A terrible, thrilling delight was surging through her, a rush of exhilaration and adrenaline coursed her veins. Somehow, she was enjoying her own humiliation, despite herself, despite her unbelievable embarrassment, and she found herself actually spreading her legs a bit; feeling his gaze scorch the exposed, vulnerable skin between her thighs.

The king of Hell took a shaky step back, eyes wide, once again unable to look away from her vagina… He saw her thighs shift, numbly, unable to think properly, and saw he spreading her legs even further, just a bit further…

"I…" He started, half-lamely, stunned; voice trembling and ringing with disbelief. "Yeah, I… Can hear you."

The Demon king affirmed, weakly, and managed to look her in the eyes again; beginning to feel some measure of thought and intelligence returning to him, slowly…

"Then… Maou, You can..." Emi said, at last, face burning up, looking poignantly away. Her voice was tiny and weak. Maou blinked. "You can marry me."

Everything was still, for a moment.

 _Time stood still_ , as the king of Hell glanced up, _speechlessly_ , into her eyes.

Silence, echoing silence… Emilia squeaked something, helplessly, glancing away again; wide eyed and bright red.

The turbulent storms of emotion, the swirling, roiling passion and sexual tension raged on, in deafening silence; in the stillness that had blanketed them, as her words hung in the air between them, undeniable.

 _Absolutely Undeniable._

The hero was fumbling now, reaching for the waistband of her panties with trembling fingers, strangled and huffing, shrilly, under her breath. She bent over again, violently red, and grabbed her underwear in both hands; tugging them down past her knees.

For just a moment, her angelic body was covered again; Maou felt his senses rushing back to him, he could feel a breaking wave of sudden clarity crashing down around him.

 _The moment he could no longer see her vagina,_ he staggered back again a half-step, and her words raced through his mind, suddenly registering.

 _Marry me…_

The King of Hell felt the world turning around him, but couldn't move for a moment, sure he'd misheard.

Marry her? _Marry_ …

 _Marry the Hero?_

Maou blinked again, staring down at her. She met his eyes, slowly, choking a bit on her words. He inhaled shakily.

 _In her eyes, he could see paragraphs of information;_ meaningful words and phrases, he could see happiness and terror, love and _anguish_ … But she couldn't seem to speak.

Another moment passed in stunning silence. She shifted in place, rubbing a creamy thigh with one hand, blushing wildly, and Maou couldn't look away.

The Demon king was _highly_ aware of her beautiful, beautiful body, in that _overwhelming_ , mind-boggling silence; her _inhumanly perfect_ body, and the incredible, seductive power it held… Maou twitched, covering his face with one hand and staring out at her through his fingers.

They both seemed to want to say _so much_ , but managed to pronounce _none of it_. The Hero opened her mouth, trembling, flushed red, and closed it again almost immediately, uselessly; thoughts buzzing helplessly through her mind. _She could not look away from his eyes_ , and her heart hammered inside her, pumping blood feverishly through her as she squirmed, desperately, in place.

Maou grit his teeth, staring into her red face; dedicating the full measure of his willpower to staying _alert_ , he focused on processing her _nearly incomprehensible wish_.

 _Marry her…?_

 _Emilia wants me to Marry her?_

He could just _tell_ , by looking at her, at her wide, mortified eyes, that he would have to be the one to speak first.

Given this, the demon king did his _best_ to begin to formulate a reply, and the hero whined, lamely, whimpering; still hiding her sex with both arms, shifting mindlessly in place and rubbing her thighs together.

He could tell that he was beginning to grow accustomed to her nudity, slowly, but when he remembered what her body looked like, what he saw a moment ago, his mind threatened to go blank again.

"Marry you…?" Maou managed to pronounce, at last, getting a grip on himself and taking his hand off his temple.

Emilia swallowed a heavy breath, blushing furiously and sitting up a bit. She cursed herself, _bitterly_ , up and down in her mind, brows furrowing; before choking out a tense, exhaling sigh.

"Y-Yes...?" She stammered, at last, sounding a bit dizzy and _incredibly_ nervous. The hero found her panties with trembling fingers, awkwardly, bending over again; she was very poignantly looking _anywhere_ but at him.

When the demon king didn't reply, speechless, she glanced briefly up into his eyes, before yelping and glaring hastily away again, desperately. "Promise to marry me, okay! That's what you can do!"

Maou exhaled, sliding a bit closer to her again; drawn to her, as if by a magnetic force. A momentary flash of dizzying love and tension flooded the atmosphere between them, when they met each others eyes, and everything just felt _so_ _surreal_. "Marry you, Emilia… Promise to _marry_ _you_?"

Hearing him say it made her jump a little; her heartbeat accelerated, and the blush darkened on her cheeks.

Flustered, and glowering indignantly at him, at his chest, she sounded _very_ overcome. "You don't listen…" She grumbled, half-lamely, complaining and meeting his eyes. "You don't _listen_! That's what I said, isn't it?"

"That _is_ what you said." He answered back, coolly; voice razor thin and mesmerizing, fascinated.

The atmosphere between them was _boiling_ , now, and she breathed, heatedly, acknowledging this.

Emilia bit her lower lip, and stared down at her toes. She slid her panties down, slowly, along her legs; before kicking them, somewhat limply, off her body and onto the ground.

Maou just watched her, transfixed.

Having successfully stripped naked, Emi tried to summon her words, her courage, but The _Hunger_ , the need, the _desperation_ , in his face, was demanding _all her attention_.

She stuttered, as he controlled his breathing, eyes narrowing at her, staring into her face. Her heart throbbed violently, pounding away in her breast.

Looking away, Lamely, Emilia just nudged her panties along the floor with her right shoe; shoving them away, at a loss, furiously red.

Somewhere, deep inside, Maou understood that it was on him to keep talking; while she attempted to gather herself, mortified and viciously embarrassed. Caught between humiliation and exhilaration, she spread her legs even further, but kept her hands between her thighs, covering her sex…

Breathing heavily, the Hero met his blinding, vivid gaze, with wide eyes; looking very helpless and very overwhelmed, glowing red. The king of hell struggled to keep his eyes off her crotch, as she quivered, sitting on the armrest with her legs spread; hiding her vagina with both hands and blushing furiously.

"You aren't kidding." Maou observed, weakly but decisively, looking back into her eyes. He reached one hand out, to her, wordless. "This is really happening."

"Obviously!" She squealed faintly, dizzied and baffled, voice faintly shrill; squeezing her eyes tightly shut, flushed bright red. Emilia reached one hand out as well, helplessly, setting her palm against his. "Obviously I'm not kidding! Moron…"

He paused for a moment, patiently.

"How is that obvious, Emilia?" He tested her, coolly, raising one eyebrow and grinning faintly.

"I'm sitting here, naked!" She squeaked, hissing, blushing wildly and staring away with wide eyes. "You've been _kissing_ me, and touching my b-breasts, talking about fingering my butt!"

He sneered, lightly, nodding. "And?"

Wailing lamely, and whimpering under her breath, Emi glared into his chest. "And? _And!?_ "

"Yeah, and!"

" _And,_ jackass, that means I _love you_!" She hissed, flustered, clutching at her mouth with both hands; agonized and still unbearably embarrassed.

Maou tilted his head at her, faintly dizzy and grinning shakily. "Enough to accept a proposal from the King of Demons?"

"Maybe if I say it a billion times, you'll get it!" She squeaked, half-snorting, glaring poignantly away, scarlet red. "Moron! Idiot! Marry me already!"

"I really will do it, I'm not playing Emi!" He hissed, snapping back.

"Do it then! Do it!" She wailed, eyes wide, terrified; quivering and glancing into his face, blushing wildly. "Make me your wife, okay?"

"My wife…" He answered, dryly, almost ominously, and she yelped, staring wildly into his chest; tightening her grip on his hand, feverishly red. He closed the distance between them, eyeing her coolly. "My wife, Emilia the Hero…?"

A moment of brief, weighty silence. She looked back up into his eyes, breathlessly, and they stared across at each other; Emi squirmed, almost panting, furiously red. She adjusted herself, almost sitting on her left hand, as she continued to cover her sex with it.

"Y-Yeah…" She whispered, choked up, feeling the blush in her cheeks, lightheaded. "Your wife… Me."

A jagged pang pierced his heart, as he again realized that she was _too good for him_ in _every way_ … He sneered, miserable, glaring sideways away.

"You'll regret it, Emilia." He said, at last, calmly; with a twinge of emptiness ringing hollow inside him. "You know you will."

"I don't care," She pressed him, desperately; shoving him a bit, impotently. "I don't care if I regret it… That's the _whole point_ -"

Maou twitched, stepping further into her and squeezing her hand. "That's not how regret works, Emilia."

Almost hysterical, she squeaked something incoherent, under her breath. "I know that! I know, okay?"

Maou grinned, heatedly, eyes flashing and narrowing at her, dangerously. "Last chance to admit that this is insane…"

They were both still, just briefly; absorbing the _madness_ of the situation, the tension of the moment. Mind-boggled, she met his eyes, speechless and flustered, bright red.

The Hero hadn't exposed herself again, despite the _furious_ swells of exhilaration and addicting rushes of adrenaline; despite how _badly_ she wanted him to _look at her nakedness_ _again_ … She hadn't taken her hand off her vagina, crushed by a new roiling wave of burning humiliation...

"Y-Yes." she managed to squeak, lightly and airily, at last, clutching his hand tightly; wringing their fingers together, and pressing them tightly to her naked chest, between her breasts. She slid forward a bit, into him, and looked up into his eyes, breathlessly; leaning her ass back against the armrest, fidgeting, overcome. "Y-Yes, It's insane. It's insane that I love you, we're mortal enemies… It's _insane_ that you're going to take my v-virginity."

"It's madness." He affirmed, agreeing dryly, staring across into her eyes; as she stammered, glowing red, alight with passion and the heat of the moment…

"I want you to kiss me…All over." She exhaled, blushing furiously, peeking away for a moment. The hero pressed her naked body tightly to him, tilting her head back a bit and meeting his hungry eyes again, as they hovered, mouths inches apart. "It's _insane_ … You're going to _touch_ my _asshole, aren't you_ …. "

Emilia was whispering now, furiously red. Maou sneered, eyes narrowing at her. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Last week, I would've _killed myself_ if you saw my _breasts_ …" The hero huffed, exhaling heavily. She wanted him to kiss her. "Now you're going to _touch_ my _asshole_? This is insane…"

"Tell me about it." He agreed, nodding solemnly. "And you want to be my wife? Insane."

"I know…" She whispered back, reverently; almost disbelieving. "I've never felt like this before…You're the _Demon King_ …"

She breathed, and he grinned. His thumb swiped the corner of her lips, and she interrupted herself with a little, subdued gasp, with the words catching her chest, in her throat; a tiny noise escaped her at the contact, and he kissed her…

Sweetly, heatedly, passionately.

" _Righteous Hero_ …" He murmured, sneering, into her lips, between their crooked liplocks. She was _so_ in love with the _one man_ she hated…

"Can you imagine… Me, as your _wife_?" She whispered back, and her voice nearly cracked, whimpering and weakly shrill; _overcome_ by humiliating visions of them, together, _married_ … She could see herself as his wife _so clearly_ , she could see herself as a _homemaker_ , absolutely miserable; she saw herself as a _housewife_ , wearing an _apron, and welcoming him home from work…_ "Your _wife_!"

Maou watched her with vivid, calculating eyes, grinning wickedly. "How's your cooking?"

"Just fine, thank you very much!" She snapped, snarling; voice unduly squeaky and tight as her head whipped back up, and she glared at him, before staring hotly away.

He laughed, and brushed the brilliant red hair across her forehead, shifting himself against her; his massive erection dug into her naked crotch, into her core, and she gasped, hanging her head for a moment…

The Hero moaned, pleading, in a small and throaty voice; panting lightly under her breath, bright red. "Your wife…"

"Imagine that…" He answered, dryly; grinning smoothly, he reached up and took her cheek in one hand.

"Oh, Maou... _Your woman_ …" She nearly choked, blushing furiously; eyes drifting shut, still trembling, breathing raggedly. " _Me_ … Your woman…"

"My Emilia, huh…" He said back, as if enjoying her name, savoring her name, testing it; staring deep into her eyes, grinning wickedly, as she quivered, trembling against him, breathless and tearing up. "I've never had a woman before."

She sniffed, almost snorting; Halfway indignant, half-way delighted, she was _addicted_ to her visions of being his wife, of being _his_ … _Cooking food that he would enjoy, keeping his house clean… It was like her nightmare._

"You… You have to treat me well." She managed to stipulate, weakly, squirming and looking awkwardly away; a tiny moan escaped her, when he dragged his palm down her naked stomach, towards her navel…

"I won't." He cackled, under his breath, eyes flashing and narrowing at her, teasing. She squeaked, bristling, indignant; meeting his mesmerizing gaze. "I'll be just awful, Emilia…"

"I know!" She hissed, fuming, sourly; blushing brilliantly red. "And I don't even care. Do whatever you want with me!"

He hesitated for just a moment, grinning. Maou laughed, and his eyes drifted shut. "I will."

She moaned again, as he dug his hips into hers; the Hero squeaked lowly, whimpering tightly; clutching at her own sore breast with one hand. Her vagina, bare, pressed and rubbed against his erection; she could feel the coarse fabric of his unbuttoned pants, of his briefs, the dizzying heat of his member, on her core…

Maou strained to keep his voice even, and level, brushing her cheek as she looked up into his eyes, desperately. His desire for her was _tortuous_ , like molten magma in his veins, but he had to resist it for _just a little longer_ …

"Maouu…" Her voice cracked, whining under her breath.

"Is this really what you want, Emilia?" He said, and his voice was nearly a whisper, despite the strength and resolution in his tone. "Is this what you'll want, tomorrow? And the next day?"

"Maou…" The hero sighed, again, overcome and helpless; heartbeat hammering inside her, heat swirling up into her breast, into her face, between her naked thighs… She closed her eyes, and rubbed her crotch on his erection, half-lamely and bright red. _Her womb was already aching for him…_

"Yeah?" His voice was smooth. Unrestrained passion and heat surged beneath his dulcet words, captivating her as she met his vivid eyes.

"You want me…" She whispered, strangled and blushing furiously; nuzzling her cheek into his hand, with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yes." He answered, evenly and dryly; matter-of-factly, tilting his head at her.

"That's enough for me…"

Emilia was crying, now; soft, gentle tears streaked her cheeks, noiselessly, as she leaned up into him again; Maou kissed her lips, tasting her salty tears, overcome by every facet of her being… Her smell, her eyes, her face, her hair, her body… Everything about her was too incredible, too unbelievable. She was _incomprehensibly_ brilliant, and beautiful…

A different order of being.

"Is it?" He managed, as she panted, and he pressed his forehead down against hers. Looking at her was almost _physically painful_ , now, her nudity was a prison for his eyes and for his mind. His voice was light. "Enough to spend your life with a man you hate?"

She could feel his eyes searching her body, tracing her outline, finding her hips again; the hero sighed, moaning breathily, automatically, bright red; feeling his eyes on land on her exposed pussy. A simmering, _bubbling_ heat boiled up in her hips, and she leaned back, sitting up against the armrest and spreading her legs further. Maou twitched, and she shuddered, blushing, as a fresh rush of exhilaration blasted her senses; her _vagina_ was _tingling_ , in response to his ravenous gaze, and she leaned further back, _spreading her legs further_ , wincing from the _sheer heat_ of her _burning humiliation…_

"Y-Yes…"

Maou struggled, _unbelievably_ overwhelmed, to keep from losing his mind; her body was just _too beautiful_ , she was too beautiful, and he only _barely_ maintained his ability to think. "Enough to marry _Satan_?" He continued, coolly, somewhat on tilt. The Demon King grinned, agonized and _outrageously_ aroused. "Your wicked enemy, the tyrant of Ente Isla?"

"Y-Yes!"

"A murderer, a slaver… Oppressor of thousands." He went on, voice low, unsearchable.

"I-It _is_!" She stammered, squeaking breathlessly; furiously crimson, and trembling, she shifted her weight and tugged at her braid. "If... If you _Promise_ to marry me… You have to _promise_ , okay!"

He took a small step closer, eyes narrowing at her; still somewhat addled, but beginning to regain himself. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind, to ignore the sight of her angelic body…But found that he was _powerless_ to stop looking at her sex; the sensitive skin between her thighs was like a _magnet_ for his _eyes_ , and he kept glancing back down at her crotch.

Emilia _noticed_ , flushed and overcome; utterly miserable and hating herself, delighted.

The King of Hell tried to speak, tried to answer her, but failed. His eyes flickered down to her sex again…

And Emi made a small noise, strangled, brilliantly red and _utterly_ humiliated, utterly mortified. She raised one knee, somehow, just a bit, _almost absentmindedly,_ almost unconsciously, to give him a better view…

Maou grit his teeth, eyes widening at her, blown away. She was _staggeringly_ pretty…And he was _determined_ to keep his eyes on her face, but…

He tried again, and failed again, unceremoniously, to keep his eyes off her crotch.

As she shifted her weight, in place, breathlessly, and raised her knee further, without even realizing it, She saw that he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from her hips… She could _feel_ his eyes on the sensitive lips and folds of her sex…

Bright red, Emilia tried to control her breathing. "You're staring."

"Well, I'm not going to stop." He countered, grinning, pained by his view of her body.

"M-My eyes are up here, pervert-" Emilia whispered, stammering, dizzied; furiously red and blushing violently. Maou twitched, glaring up into her face again. A vein pulsed in his forehead.

"What's up with your legs, though?" He grinned, wickedly, highly irritated. "Look at yourself right now, _Righteous hero-"_

Emilia froze, and blinked; glancing down at herself; almost seeming to come to her senses.

 _The righteous hero of Ente Isla was sitting up on the couch armrest, naked, with one knee up, and her legs spread wide…?_

Emi _yelped_ , _squealing and blushing furiously_ ; covering her red face with both hands. Shrieking at herself, she twisted around in place, crossing her legs, desperately. "Pervert! Moron! Lusty Devil!"

"Maybe if you could stop seducing me for a minute!"

"Maybe if you could just propose!" She squeaked back, furiously, glaring out at him from between her fingers, _utterly_ mortified.

"After tonight, you'll hate me again, won't you-?!"

"I hate you _right now_!" She wailed, miserable, flushed red; still peeking out at him from between her fingers, crossing her legs and hiding her vagina again…

Maou twitched, grinning. "You might _regret_ deciding to _marry_ _me_ , then."

"I don't caree!" She admitted, sourly, muttering hotly; glaring poignantly into the far corners of the room, with wide eyes.

 **Ex-V: I know, I know! This story is SUPER long, and we're WAY overdue for the first lemon, but I think the story is better with all this stuff fleshed out, instead of glossed over like in my original plan! We're still right on the cusp of the first lemon, and I made this chapter extra long to get us as close as possible!**

 **I really hope you like it, though, and please, let me know what you think! I'll be in your debt forever :D**

 **See you in the update, it should go up within the week, after the next update of "Missing Pictures" and probably before the next "Searching desperately" update :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Example-V: Hey there, everyone~ It's been... about forever since we've seen each other. I couldn't be more sorry that it's taken me this long to get back to updating, but I lost my day job several months ago, so I've been surviving solely on the money I get from my writing, and it hasn't been super easy! I really haven't had much time to write for fun, but I got some new sponsors, and that means some free time! At last! I'm hoping to be able to post and update again, with this free time, since, you know... I could never abandon you all, you guys are my beloved readers! I owe you guys the world!  
**

 **Hyuuzu Avery: Thank you so much~**

 **Jermansushi: I'm beyond flattered to hear that!**

 **Guest: I understand your frustration with the long wait for this update. I truly do apologize, from the bottom of my heart. I've been living on the money I make writing the past several months, and so I haven't exactly had much time to write for fun. I'm hoping to have time to write more fanfiction from now on, I have a few new sponsors and such, so that helps me to snag some extra free time! Also, I hope you understand, this is a very long story, as it stands. Ask anyone, I always drag out the first lemon for ages, way too long, honestly. This is much longer than ever before, though. I want to make sure It's the right time, and everything. That being said, I hope you don't mind the wait TOO much, and will still try to enjoy this chapter for me!**

 **Guest: Thank you, I was writing for work, but I do love to write more than anything in the world, so I suppose i do enjoy it, even when It's taking up every single second of my free time! Paying bills is hard, and I try not to ask my family for money. They offer a lot, but my parents are wealthy and don't understand me. I want to be independent and earn my own way. In any case, I hope this chapter is to your liking, and I hope that my future work is to your liking as well!**

 **JustReader17: XD I understand completely. Here's that update, a little late (Extremely late) but better late than never, right?**

 **FoxxyAsh: Here you are, thank you for enjoying this story!**

 **The King of Neverland: Thank you so much for enjoying the story enough to struggle when it isn't updated :D I hope this chapter helps!**

 **: Ahaha, I'm both glad and sorry that it feels like torture, waiting all that time for the new chapter! I hope it helps soothe some of that pain!**

 **k. Chie: That's extremely clever of you, yes, that is the big idea of the story. And, well, you'll see what happens, if you see this!**

 **k. Chie: I'm so glad the story seems to be working for you!**

 **k. Chie: I appreciate you saying so! Thank you so much for all your reviews!**

 **WhiteBeaner: I'm sorry, I was very busy, I've been trying to live off nothing but the money I make writing! So I had no spare time to write for fun! But I've got some new sponsors, and that always helps, that lets me take some time off to write fanfiction again! So I hope this chapter helps make up for the long wait, and I hope my future updates and stories are to your liking!**

 **withoutsmile: Ahahahah I know, I know. I'm just the worst sometimes! Please, try to enjoy this new chapter for me!**

 **Dark Li: It's so, SO good to see you again! Honestly, I'm delighted :D**

 **KOMqueen: Thank you so much, it's wonderful to see you again! Yes, I'm more than happy to listen... I know, I know. I didn't exactly update soon (It took me like forever) But I had absolutely no free time, the past few months. I've been living off the money I get writing, and nothing else, so I was insanely busy. But I got some new sponsors, and that helped me to have some time to write fanfiction again! I will do my best to keep updating and posting from here on out, and I think there are some other people who want to sponsor me as well, so maybe I'll be even more free and will be able to post and update more from here on out! As to the second thing, yes, I have every intention of involving the others... We're getting there :D Thank you again, KOM, it's always a pleasure to see you on one of my review sections.**

 **Dcampbell0610: Ahahah yes, exactly! That's exactly what I was going for, there!**

 **SStrans: thank YOU! It's such a delight to see you again, I always love getting reviews from you. I hope you see this, and enjoy the new chapter!**

 **Noirship: As always, Im thrilled to get a review from you! I'm so sorry i've been gone so long, I've been living on my writing money the past few months, ever since I lost my day job, and getting through school, so I've crazy busy. But I got some new sponsors, so I finally have enough time to post and update again! Yes... well, it's kind of a long story, isn't it? Anyway, I hope you see this and end up liking the new chapter!  
**

 **wantingtoread: Thank you, I really appreciate that :D**

 **borgiaauditore da freenzi: I'm so glad to hear that you think so!**

 **Golderik: lololol Thank you, you're the best**

 **Guest: Yes, thank you. I adjusted the rating as well, It's M now! I really appreciate you letting me know! I always seem to forget to change the rating!**

 **Bananaking88: lolol**

 **Thank you all, so much, SO much, from the bottom of my heart! I appreciate you all more than you know, honestly, I'm moved that so many people took the time to say such nice things about me and my work. I'm sure happy to see you guys again :D**

"Maybe if you could stop seducing me for a minute!"

"Maybe if you could just propose!" She squeaked back, furiously, glaring out at him from between her fingers, utterly mortified.

"After tonight, you'll hate me again, won't you-?!"

"I hate you _right now_!" She wailed, miserable, flushed crimson red; still peeking out at him from between her fingers, crossing her legs and hiding her vagina again…

Maou twitched, grinning. "You might _regret_ deciding to _marry_ _me_ , then."

"I don't caree!" She admitted, sourly, muttering; glaring poignantly into the far corners of the room, with wide eyes. The blush darkened on her face, and her breathing was ragged, chest heaving. The hero clutched at her sternum, between her breasts, with both hands, wringing her fingers.

He didn't miss a beat, exhaling, and his eyes narrowed at her.

"I wonder what your face will look like..." The Demon King grinned, twitching. He stepped into her, taking both of her arms in his hands. "When you care _tomorrow_."

"I hate your guts." She hissed, miserable and flushed, lamenting everything her life had become. She could feel her heart _aching_ for him; fidgeting nervously in place, breathless, in his arms. "Honestly, I do. Really."

She loved him _so much_ , she could _feel_ his love for her, it was _scalding_ , burning her, and it felt _so good._ His hands tightened on her arms, eyes widening slightly, and she couldn't stifle a tiny moan; squeezing her eyes tightly shut, she wriggled restlessly in place, pressed up against him.

"I'll really do it, Emilia." The King of Hell whispered at last, dryly; icily, going mad in the rush of undeniable heat and tension, and passion, grinning, despondent. "I'll make you my wife, and you'll be miserable."

Her eyes flickered open, and she met his unyielding gaze. The hero stuttered, flushed red; overcome, tears streaking her cheeks. "I know."

She could see them, in her mind... Joined as one, visions of him shoving her down, holding her down, and the feeling of his grip on her made her tremble like a leaf in the wind. Something broke inside of her, something that had been pulling, tugging, relentlessly, on her strained emotions all night, and she gasped, leaning unconsciously up into him, just slightly; their faces inches apart, hovering there, awash with magnetic attraction and love, tension and desire.

Maou could feel his thoughts racing, heartbeat spiking. His chest was tight.

It was like they could see themselves, happy, together, in the mirror. The demon king breathed, stunned, pushed beyond the breaking point, and she cried. Sobbing softly, choking under her breath, the hero set her hands against his bare chest.

"Emilia..." His voice was visceral and hoarse; beyond the breaking point, full of intimate sincerity and awe, he could not put his feelings into words.

She whispered to him, loving things, in a quiet voice, ringing between them; She sounded terrified, and completely sure, as his lips floated inches from hers. "I won't be miserable, Maou...I'll be your wife... And I'll make you happy..."

He was paralyzed by the strength of his feelings, they roared inside him like a nuclear reactor, boiling the frigid and desperate atmosphere around them. His eyes flashed, wide, and she could feel _every inch_ of his being; the king of Hell pulled her closer, unconsciously, their lips drifting closer... Emilia went on, tilting her face up into him, angling her lips up towards him... She was Barely able to speak, but did, in an airy, reverent tone, softly, as if nothing in the world could interrupt her now. "I'll cook for you... Clean for you... I don't care what you want, I'll do it..."

"Fine. I'll... I'll treasure you..." Maou almost choked out, grinning; his heart was longing for her, longing for her _so much_ he could feel the _weight of the world_. Their lips met, gently, just barely, brushing against one another. "I will..."

The Demon King felt the responsibility of being the man who loved her, who she loved. Her eyes closed, slowly, serenely and gracefully, in the eye of the storm. It felt like a burden he would give his life away to carry.

"I will love you... Forever..." He managed, amazed; voice cracking, noiselessly overcome. Maou was speaking against her lips, just barely touching them, and she slanted her mouth over his, still crying, eyes shut; reaching out, desperately, with a kiss, but still trying to talk.

"I love you, Maou... I'm in _love_ with you..."

It was hard to believe they'd been bitter enemies last week.

She could taste her own salty tears as their lips locked, properly, and she stifled another wracking sob, that rocked her body. Emilia pressed herself, desperately, against him, all heated passions and blind love, wild affection. His tongue found hers, meeting it, as they shifted in place, and he embraced the angel with all his heart, all his soul; she accepted him, surrendering hungrily, desperately, graceful and luminous, with her love overflowing and flooding his body as he forced her back. The Hero could _feel_ his massive erection, blisteringly hot through his briefs, and the icy cold of his unbuckled jeans, sagging on his waist, they were driving into her crotch, and she couldn't stifle her voice, wailing; high-strung and trembling. She wiggled her hips against him, impotently, furiously red and panting; between their heavy lip-locks, trapped, as he crushed her against his body, rising over her, forcefully, and she arched her back, just slightly, desperate to concede everything she was to him.

They separated, pulling just slightly apart, tightly wound up in each other. It felt like time had stopped, stranding them together, in the fire and ice of _this one moment_ ; her eyes blinked open, staring up into his burning gaze, softly gasping for air, lowly, breathing raggedly. A line of saliva connected them by their mouths, and their heated breath mingled, utterly disorienting; like a dense fog of unbearable love and desire.

"Marry me, Emilia." Maou's voice echoed through her, his tone unsearchable. She just stared up into his eyes, into his face, tearing up again, bright red; she couldn't draw breath."Be my wife, then."

The Hero managed to screw her mouth open, blushing furiously, dizzied. "Swear." She almost croaked, with tears in her eyes, struggling in vain to wipe her cheeks dry with trembling, balled fists; choking on her breath and on her words. The mess of convoluted, swirling emotions and passions was oppressive, binding them to one another in intimate silence. "Swear it on my life."

He laughed, squeezing her tighter, utterly in love, and she squeaked, whimpering; unbelievably embarrassed and delighted, miserable.

"I swear, by my name, and on your life, that I will marry you."

Emilia covered her eyes with one forearm, shaking, but the tears wouldn't stop.

She didn't speak, looking positively overcome. Swelling, surging heat simmered up in her breast, in her face, in her navel, and a faint, mewling sigh escaped her; the hero set both her hands on Maou's face, blinking the tears away, but struggled to open her eyes, struggling to look at him properly, absolutely breathless.

He brushed her cheek, wordless, dazzled by her perfection; Emilia sighed, quivering, and set one hand over his, where it rested against her cheek.

She turned her face away, eyes fluttering open. The silence was deafening, but Maou felt strangely at ease... Chest heaving, she met his gaze, and gave him a dazzling, beaming smile.

"Okay... I'll be your wife."

They just looked at one another, starstruck; He exhaled, blown away, and she flushed a deeper red, fidgeting. Maou grinned, then, finally taking his hand from her cheek, and swiping the corner of her lips with it, in perfect silence. Her eyes widened, suddenly unable to look away from him, heart skipping a beat. He kissed her lips, softly, and her cheek; the hero nuzzled her face against him, unable to breathe, surrounded by his scent, immersed in his presence; feeling every nerve in her skin light up, with electricity in her heart...

"I'm yours..." She mumbled, blushing furiously, rubbing her bare crotch against his member, feeling the heat driving all her thoughts into disarray.

Maou chuckled, grinning wildly, and she fumbled over her breath and words, stuttering. Incomprehensible humiliation and delight thumped in her breast, and the Hero was so embarrassed she could die.

"I suppose that means I can finally take my pants off, then." Maou snickered, adjusting himself in place, allowing his unbuttoned pants to slide further down along his hips, onto his legs.

She squealed, flushed crimson red. "That's what you've been waiting for, all this time, isn't it! Jackass! Pervert!"

He raised an eyebrow, dryly; firing back coolly. "If you could feel what I'm feeling, Emilia, you wouldn't say so."

She panted, grumbling, unbelievably ashamed, and still glowing with the white-hot passion of being loved by Maou; trembling, she glanced away, in consternation, somewhat hesitant, all of a sudden, and opened her mouth, closing it again right away. She grumbled, at last, almost under her breath. "S-So... So, is this the part where you touch my asshole?"

Maou was silent for a moment, wide-eyed, disbelieving. He chuckled; grinning villainously, and dug his erection directly into her sex, grinding into her clit, and she yelped, quietly **,** contorting lightly in place. "That's still on your mind, huh?" He pressed her, like the devil he was. "You must be excited."

Emilia choked up, clutching at her mouth with both hands, very briefly meeting his eyes; She _shrieked_ , shaking her head violently, crimson red, and waved her hands wildly back and forth, still trapped in his arms. "No! No, nonono! _Never mind-_!"

Maou just watched, fascinated.

Mortified, she covered her face with both hands, panicked. "Forget I said anything! I didn't say anything!"

"Emilia…" He started, disbelieving, incredulous; a wicked, _wicked_ grin spread slowly through his features. "Could it be… That you secretly _like the_ _idea_ of _anal_?"

The hero positively _screamed_ , wailing and covering her ears with both hands, furiously red. "Nooooo! No, No I don't! I _swear_ I don't!"

"Oh my god…" Maou just chuckled, momentarily overwhelmed by this new revelation. "You really do."

Absolutely flushed, mind-boggled and mortified, Emilia could do nothing but stare at him with wide eyes.

"Ah…?" The hero whimpered, _utterly_ horrified; eyes spinning, steaming red. She peeked out at him through her fingers, quivering.

The Demon King snickered, shaking his head, but smiled, warmly, into her eyes. Still mortified, and strangled, she whined, lowly; Maou set his hand on her cheek, again, and her lower lip trembled.

He drew in close, pulling her hands off her brilliantly red face. She resisted, to some halfhearted degree, weak kneed. "I'm just teasing you, Emi. I love you."

The King of Hell whispered, in a low, irresistible voice, grinning, by her ear. Emilia _almost_ gurgled something, flushed, and it sounded awfully close to "I'm going to murder you in your sleep."

 **Example-V: Did you like it? I hope you did!**

 **Like I said, I've got some new sponsors, and I think there are a few more people who want to sponsor me, so I'll likely have even more free time from now on! I'll be sure to start updating and posting again, and I hope to see you guys when I do!**

 **If you want to support me, in any way, PM me!**

 **I hope to see you in the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ex-V: Hey there, gang!**

 **First of all, I know, I know XD It's been a long ass time, hasn't it. Well, Here I am, back with the update that hopefully you've all been waiting for! To make it up to you all, my faithful, wonderful readers, This chapter is basically long as hell, and it's finally the first lemon~ I had such fun with this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it too!**

 **Last thing, as many of you undoubtedly know, ever since I lost my day job, I've been supporting myself entirely on my writing. It's kept me busy, and that's why I haven't had as much time to update my stories, but its been getting a lot better every day! I started a youtube channel to help out with that, lots of people were asking me to use it for talking about fictional couples, and do critical analysis... You know, just talk about anime and games and whatnot. I am a media journalist in my day job, after all! The Channel can be found under the name Extra-Victory, the same name I use for this Fanfiction stuff :D**

 **So, then, do me a huge favor, if you like, and check out my channel if you enjoy this chapter and like my work... Its been growing by like 30 subscribers a day ever since I first started it, so I feel compelled to do my best for you all!**

 **That way, you can help support me without actually having to pay anything ^^ That's what I figured, at least.**

 **Anyway, enough talk! Here's the lemon, Mirror 13, and I do hope you enjoy it!**

"Is that right?" Maou snickered, wickedly, feigning great interest in her pitiful wailing as he drew closer to the Hero, intentionally slowly; oh so slowly, tortuously slow, and very intentionally, utterly captivated by her and gleefully deviant. His mouth hovered, teasing, just out of reach of her yearning lips, as she trembled and sighed... Flushed, and practically _begging_ to be satisfied by the _one man she hated most in all the world._

"... K-kill you-" she repeated, stammering half-lamely; violently red and shuddering, as Her womb _positively ached_ for him.

The persistent jolts of sexual tension yet crashing down in waves of scalding chemistry around them seemed to hum and simmer in the very air itself, volatile and beautiful as a flickering corona dancing across a shaded star. Emi felt like a mess of live wires had inextricably connected their hearts, their eyes, and, of course, their _privates_ , in between that moment of tortuous pining and the next. The demon king made a big show of tapping his left ear, ostensibly thoughtful but cackling villainously. "By any chance, Emilia... Did you just say what I _think_ you said-?"

"Oh, fuck you... _Asshole_...!" The Hero whimpered, miserable and overcome, contrite as can be; but still reaching out desperately, almost absentmindedly with her lips, for a kiss.

"You're... Planning to _murder me_ , I think?" Maou teased, never having sounded more comfortable or gleeful in his entire life. "Kill me in my sleep, if I heard you properly..."

"Yes! _Yes_ , that's right-" She muttered, bitterly, beyond miserable, but managing to sniff, haughtily, and turn her nose up; indignant, Beyond humiliated and despondent, _utterly_ trapped in the bottomless abyss of her love and longing for him, her hatred and contempt. "I'll strangle you while you're sleeping!"

She just wanted him to kiss her _so_ bad.

Worse, perhaps, she just wanted him to _fuck her brains out_ , so _bad_...

"Well, maybe if I do a good enough job... Taking care of your _secret anal fetish_ , you'll change your mind..." The king of hell shrugged, at last, sneering: feigning a soft, calculated resignment. She could see the glint of raw, unadulterated amusement tempered by molten affection, however, as it shimmered in his flashing eyes. It was overwhelming her in every conceivable way, struck mute. "Maybe even consider _sparing me_ , if I fuck your ass raw-"

Emilia choked again, breath hitching, and the impossibly deep crimson blush flooding her cheeks darkened somehow further to almost violet. Cursing him out at the top of her lungs, squealing weakly, she stuttered, yelping; voice high-pitched and squeaky, tight as can be. The hero felt the mind-boggling sensations of his gentle touch scorching her supple, terribly tender skin; setting her every nerve ablaze in the wake of his deft, dexterous fingers as they traced her right arm.

Maou pressed her backwards, coolly, into the couch, eyes fixed devilishly on hers, peeling his pants all the way off and dragging his briefs down along with them. Emilia rubbed her cheek breathlessly, affectionately against his; just hating and loving him so, so much. Without any great show or commotion, he drew forth the monolithic erection which had been straining his jeans and briefs for basically half the night.

"Im going to need you to do something for me, before we begin, Emilia."

A pregnant silence, as Emi tried to control her breathing, and his words began to sink in. She hung her head, speechless, for just a moment.

"You..." The Hero trailed off almost instantly, choking on her words; whimpering something incoherent, bright red and glancing meekly away again to hide her eyes. The anxious look on her face seemed to say _I knew it._ "Y-you want me to _suck you off?_ "

The demon king paused, full stop; looking completely taken aback. His eyes widened at her, and then narrowed; Maou burst into delighted laughter. Emilia squeaked, very unsettled, _profoundly_ unsettled... Seeing immediately from his response that she was _dead wrong._

A half-second later, she realized what it _sounded like_ that sucking his dick was the first thing she thought of, and wanted immediately to go find some forgotten corner of the Earth, to die in.

She sputtered something, hapless, and he wiped his eyes, endlessly amused. The hero didn't at all share in his mirth, still grinding herself against him, irritated, grinding her hips against his. Protesting weakly, lamely, halfway annoyed and utterly addicted to him, she snapped back.

"What-!" Emilia hissed, insanely self-conscious, almost to the point of insanity. "What's so funny!?"

"Thanks for the offer, Emilia. Ill make sure to take you up on that, later tonight..."

The hero screeched, quietly, covering her mouth with both hands; apoplectic and wracked to the core with desire and longing, and bitterly swirling hate forged in love. Furiously red, she kicked his shin, glaring away.

"Ouch," He snickered, _nearly_ reticent, but looking very much like that moment had been a win for him on the whole. "Ignoring the pain you've just inflicted on me, What I need you to do right now is lean back, spread your legs... And _try_ to relax."

The hero fidgeted, ears pricking immediately up. Flushed a deeper and deeper red, she coughed, awkwardly, very flustered; sitting up straight, and tugging at her braid. Emilia was suddenly _all too aware_ that she was _naked_ , completely naked, and he was _naked too_... She was _all too caught up_ in what she would be _showing him_ if... No, _when_... Her legs were spread, in front of him... What they would be _doing_...

"I... I somehow feel like you can s-spread my legs yourself." Her endless shame burned on her face, and she wriggled Impotently against him, trying desperately not to meet his eyes. He tried smugly to catch her stare.

If she didn't know any better, she would have to think that the Maou in front of her, between her naked legs, gripping her bare thighs and shoulder while trying to force her to meet his gleaming eyes was the Evil tyrant king she had once so feared, the Maou she had known on Earth for so long now...

More importantly, she was wishing _desperately_ that she wasn't so _excited_ by the idea of him seeing her naked again... By the idea of him putting his penis _inside her_... It was so mortifying and exhilarating, just thinking about it, she was so humiliated she could _die_ ; All of her private parts on display for him, exposed to him, and her most erotic bits inspected... _Used_ by him...?

He held her tighter as she very nearly swooned in his arms, dizzily. "S-spread my legs yourself...! Lazy d-demon king-"

"I'm sure I can." He shot back, smoothly, tapping her cheek coolly with two fingers. Their mouths hovered together, close, _so_ close, but not quite touching. "However, I need you to do this for me _before_ we begin."

She yelped, flushed bright red and meeting his eyes. _Was he reading her thoughts or something-?!_ "Jackass! Moron! You just want to see my p-pussy again!"

She accused, heatedly and very overcome, overheating for all intents and purposes; squeezing her eyes shut, _brutally_ humiliated just _saying the words_. Maou twitched faintly. The corners of his mouth quirked up in a wicked sneer. "I'm sure you _would_ like to think that."

"Y-You do, you _do_ want to see it again, don't you-!" Emilia hissed, voice squeaky and tight, crimson red and hissing at him. Somehow, she both _desperately wanted_ him to expose her and look down there, and wanted to _die_ if he ever saw it again.

" _If all I wanted was to look at your pussy again, Emilia.._." Maou twitched, grinning flatly, tightening his hold on her left thigh as his right hand grabbed her other foot; the King of Hell spread her legs wide, glancing down at her exposed vagina, as if to make a point. "Couldn't I just do this-?"

Emilia screeched, flushed and mortally humiliated, not _nearly_ fast enough to cover the lips and folds of her sex with both hands. She crossed her legs desperately, blushing furiously and wailing; miserable, and delighted, as a devilish voice in the back of her mind gleefully whispered _he saw it again..._

Maou groaned, snickering; raising an eyebrow at her as Emilia desperately, _uselessly_ tried to cover her nakedness and hide her vagina again with crossed legs. "How can you _still_ be so embarrassed about this? Just spread your legs, lets go-"

"H-How many times do you want to look at me d-down there-?!" the Hero wailed, whimpering and staring wildly away, crimson red.

"Still not used to it...?" he cackled, utterly absorbed and hypnotized by her glorious radiance. She was luminous and inhumanly beautiful, stunning; _Insanely_ gorgeous, and he was _far_ more compelled by her humiliated reactions than even the desire to see her unbelievably beautiful angelic sex organs.

"Im not a lusty _pervert_ like you, w-who hungers for my body-" She scowled, ready to _kill herself_ over how badly she already wanted to feel the tingling of his eyes on her privates again.

"Is that what you tell yourself, at night, Emilia? Before you fall asleep?" a vein throbbed in his forehead as his left eyebrow twitched, and Maou grinned.

He snickered, bearing down on her against the couch. They shifted a bit, and she turned into him, breathless; pushing and pulling anxiously against each other, bodies rubbing up together tangled in dangerous friction, undeniably desperate and pretending not to be. Her head was spinning. "You reassure yourself that I'm a lusty pervert, who _craves your body_ and wants your ass?"

" _You clearly are, asshole-_ " she whimpered, very nearly squeaking as her voice cracked a bit. Mumbling almost incoherently under her breath, and blushing madly, she shoved him a bit. Maou grabbed her ass, fingers digging satisfyingly deep into the plump fleshiness of her firm behind, setting his forehead against hers as she panted, positively lost in the tide.

The hero squeaked, exultant and caught in a riptide of desire and delight and anxious humiliation. Feeling his hand gripping her ass was driving her instantly to the treacherous pitches of _absolute insanity_ , and she _couldn't help thinking_ that his fingers were _already_ so close to her _asshole_...

She wanted to shriek and die just at the fact that she thought about it, and longing flared up in her breast. "See! You're fondling my ass _right now-!_ "

"Im hurt, Emilia, My motives are entirely innocent." he lied, flatly; grinning faintly, with a ravenous, villainous glint shimmering in his eyes. "I'm only trying to make it easier on your fragile hips, you know, I hear sex can be pretty _painful_ if I neglect to warm you up a bit."

She stammered lamely, holding the sides of her head with both hands, pitying herself very much.

"So...?!" Emilia cried, at last, blushing furiously and staring wildly away, heatedly; as he towered over the Hero and she wrapped her arms around his neck, ever so faintly grinding her bare core against his raging erection. " _So_? What do you want to do, play with my _pussy lips_ for a few minutes, first?!"

"If it helps," Maou shrugged, eyes flickering up into the corners of the room for but a moment, a searing grin lacing his absurdly handsome features.

Emilia muttered something murderously, breathless but snarky, with fresh tears of passion of longing and shame brimming in her eyes.

"O-Oh, I _bet_..."

"You're... You're going to stab me in the vagina with _this_ , though..." She squeaked, very lightheaded and nearly dizzy. Her tiny, trembling fingers managed to brush the strained erection between his legs, as she ground the inside of her left thigh against it. "This... Giant, throbbing d-dick... Anyway, aren't you...?"

She managed, almost hiccuping as her ragged breathing caught.

"Ill relish every moment of it, too, Emilia... _My sworn rival_." His voice was layered, mesmerizing and cool but gritty and breathy as can be. His member rode up against the soft lips and folds of her angelic sex, digging up against her, and she made a soft, excruciating shrieking sound almost internally.

"Emilia... The _righteous hero_..." His voice trailed a bit, as if mesmerized.

Emilia groaned again, squeaking, but met his eyes almost unwillingly, hot and red in the face before she covered her cheeks with both hands. "Oh, _god_... _Dont call me that-"_

"Don't use your name?" His voice licked her, scintillating, and she panted, overcome; his every devilish word left behind trails of fire that burned and lit up the nerves in her skin. Sweating and with breath like fire in her lungs, His teasing tone was almost too much for her, and the heroes grip tightened pleasurably on his arms and shoulder as her back arched slightly. "What would you prefer, Emilia? Should I call you my _bitch_ , then? My wife? My woman... Or maybe _my_ _property_?"

" _Any of them..._!" Hyperextended, she was reduced to mumbling, trembling, with tears in her eyes and her head thrown back sideways against the couch. " _Any_ of them are better... Better than being reminded that I'm the _hero_ , sitting here, naked... In your arms, about to get _f-fucked_.. By you..."

He seemed to turn this over briefly in his head, barely suppressing a villainous sneer; he tapped the bridge of his nose, thoughtfully, in the chaotic storm of tension and passion, and loving disdain. Satisfied, he snickered. "I think I'll go with my bitch, then. You're _my bitch_ from now on, Emilia."

Emi snarled back at him, flustered and still quivering like a fragile leaf in a whirling blizzard. She covered her eyes with one hand. "Moron! _Idiot_ , I-I didn't... I didn't _actually mean it!_ "

His fingers casually flicked the puckered tip of her left breast, brushing against her swollen nipple, and she cried out, sobbing, dazed.

" _Whats wrong.._." He poured over her, delighted and enraptured by every fiber of her being; drumming his fingers tentatively against her stomach, down towards her navel... Swiping her right nipple with his nose and cheek as he ate up every minute detail of her miraculous body. His heated breath made her freeze, and shiver, whimpering and fidgeting under her labored gasps. He Drove his erection savagely against her lips, carefully, without piercing her. "You don't _like_ being my bitch, Emilia...?"

"Does It _matter_ if I like it or not?!" she groaned, wailing; feeling her strength and sanity fraying at the fringes. Her hands found the sides of his face, and she held on for dear life. The muted desire was _dense_ , so intense, that it was _dragging on her very soul._

"If we're really about to go through with this, Emilia... Then no." He almost whispered back, endlessly amused, and barely finding the strength to speak at this point. She was like a radiant goddess, a deity who both demanded and controlled his every thought. "You could still decide you don't want to, I suppose, and then you wont have to suffer _being made my bitch_ -"

"You'll just r-rape me if I do... S-So Just hurry up, and put it in, then-" she sighed, grumbling, miserable and exhilarated, very delighted; sobbing and nestling her face into his collarbone, defeated. Emilia's arms tightened around his neck, before she looked up and he kissed her lips again, tenderly. "I cant _stand_ the idea of _waiting around_ to... To become your _b-bitch..."_

Her voice spiked up, and her tone warbled, rippling, at the pronunciation of the word _bitch_.

 _Maou's bitch, oh God... Me...?!_ She tilted her head, eyes tightly shut, pained. _Me..._

A few seconds of time seemed to simply evaporate, with a maelstrom of emotions running rampant between them, in reckless abandon. Their eyes locked, and she exhaled roughly, voice airy and thin.

"I love you." He said, dryly. Very matter-of-factly, and she met his flaring gaze. Very nervous and quivering, she managed to nod at last.

"Yeah..." She stuttered, teary eyed, and a broad smile broke out across her angelic, graceful face.

Maou grinned, gingerly stroking her cheek. His eyes flashed dangerously.

The king of Hell set his member against her core, decisively, seeming to freeze the very world around them in time.

Maou aligned himself to pierce her maidenhood.

"I-I'm... I'm in love with you..." She tried to breathe but failed, failed utterly, heartbeat hitching and tears welling up again at her eyelids. She could _feel_ the scalding, _dizzying_ heat of his _cock at her lips_ , pushing up lightly against the painfully sensitive lips and folds of her sex. Her voice was tiny and quiet, light as the air itself, but swollen to bursting with the violent warring of climactic, conflicting feelings and pure affection and passion...

Emilia stammered, nervously, red faced... Her breath suddenly fleeting. With the moment upon her, at last, she could feel all her strength and defiance leaking away; the violent whirling of her conflicting feelings of love and hate danced a wicked dance all throughout her, the simmering heat of building pressure in her navel tying knots in her chest.

"I cant believe this is happening." Maou himself sounded completely overwhelmed, speaking quietly; observing the simple reality of the situation. The madness of the passion and crazed lust and love that had forced them so gracelessly together was a distant memory, in that brief instant, just before he was to drive his length into her quivering body, to take her, claim her for his own.

 _They were suddenly just two people, a man and a woman who bitterly hated each other, who were deeply in love, about to become one. The Righteous Hero of Ente Isla, an Angel, and the King of Hell, Maou, the tyrant who for so long tormented her._

"What's... What's it going to be like, Maou..." Emilia whispered, choked up, with tears streaking her red cheeks.

" _I don't know._ " he answered, honestly, on the verge of speechlessness, but with a primal drive, an insatiable ravenous hunger roaring up in the depths of his being. Fire traced his veins, with ice in his blood. "I'm sure its nothing to worry about, though."

She whimpered, and the king of hell began summarily to push his erection inside her.

 _It was like the cosmic silence of the vast, empty universe, consumed in an instant by immolating light and noise._

 _Like the birth and death of a star..._

Explosive tension, _heat and furor, descended on Maou, consuming his world,_ as he felt the spasming, mercilessly tight insides of her walls, _and he paused almost immediately, head jolting up;_ Emilia screamed quietly, contorting in place, _she could feel him, feel the mindboggling heat and force of every inch of his member forcing her insides open,_ driving up deeper into her vagina.

He stalled in place, panting and gasping for air, looking down into her face. Any shred of his smug, haughty taunting and the teasing glimmer in his eyes had vanished all at once; replaced by _godlike passion_ and _awe_ , in the torrent of vissicitude, as he felt himself relative to her, _in the depths of her core._ Sweaty, her scent infiltrated his mind, overthrowing his sanity and reason. He was _addicted_ to her, to everything about her, and _oh_ , he _hated_ her... _Hated her soooo much, and he loved her..._

He wasnt even halfway inside, yet.

"Y-You... You liar..." she almost gurgled, unable to tell whether she was breathing heavily, or hardly breathing at all. Her chest heaved. "Didn't you _just_ say it would be _nothing to worry about_?"

He couldn't answer, wordless, and his right eyebrow twitched. Maou adjusted himself slightly, shifting slightly in place, and his length shifted slightly inside her. Emilia squeaked, dizzily, feeling the _entire planet move underneath her_. She clapped both hands over her mouth.

She could _feel_ him, she could _feel their connection_... She could _feel herself being penetrated, impaled upon him_ , as Maou had invaded her hips; she could feel herself, relative to him, utterly in love and lost in hate and obsession with him.

" _This is going to make me crazy.._." she breathed, whining. The demented heat and passion surging and humming between them seemed to crackle and shatter the very air all around them. Maou smiled, at last, shaking his head. "Nothing... _nothing_ to _worry about?!_ "

"To be fair, I _did_ say I didn't know."

The demon king pushed a little deeper into her, anchoring himself for support as the muscles strained in his arms. Waves of unbearable pleasure and pain, and delight rocked him, as vicious pleasure and pain wracked her entire body, she seized faintly. _Glorious agony subdued her, shaking her to her very frame._

Emilia stretched involuntarily, back arching and hips twisting faintly, as she raised one of her legs a bit further; the hero and the demon king were angled _so strangely_ sideways against the couch that had seemingly controlled their fate. Ripples of anguish and delight, thrilled humiliation and flaring embarrassment tore jaggedly through her with every millimeter that he moved, with his every breath, with her every thought. She felt herself _subdued_ by him, _by the man she loved and loathed_ , conquered by the pure, immutable connection they now shared. This was _real_ , _they were really Maou and Emilia_ , they were so truly head over heels for each other... Her eyes closed, the world was ringing loudly in her ears. "Maou..." she croaked.

It was happening. It was really happening, she knew, flustered and overcome, asphyxiated in the raging tension and subjugated by pain and glaring, jagged pleasure; silent tears leaked down her red cheeks, as she tried to spread her legs further for him, to yield even more control over her body to the Demon King, almost against her will. Emilia's heat-scorched thoughts whirled hopelessly, and she hiccuped, halfway strangled... _His penis was inside her_ , it was inside her _right now_... She was forced to wonder if she _really had_ become his _bitch_ , now, now that she would _forever know the feeling of his cock in her, spreading her insides savagely open_ , shaping her pussy to his form...

"Uhuuu..." she whined, bending unnaturally in place, submerged by another headrush; feeling like she was pitifully battling a raging current which could do naught but _oppress her utterly._

"You're doing great, Emilia." He assured her, dryly, very much focused on his own predicament; namely, the fact that he was evidently helpless against the way her vagina was accepting him, further and further, inch by inch; the insane heat and tightness of her walls clamping down on his length and wrenching the air from his lungs. "You're the Hero... You're _strong_ , stronger than me... "

"Weren't you... Weren't you _just_ calling me your _bitch_...?" Emilia panted, squeezing her eyes shut. A tiny, wispy moan escaped her lips, shuddering through her body from her toes to the tips of her fingers.

"Yeah..." He cackled, dryly, voice cracking, hoarse. Looking down at her, she stared, overwhelmed, up into his face; quivering and holding one of his hands tightly in both of hers, squeezing his palm against her chest, between her tiny, jiggling breasts. "But... You could _kill me_ anytime, right?"

She fought for breath, tears welling up fresh in her wet, watering eyes.

Blood leaked down his member, trickling gently, bright scarlet, and Maou felt the sight of it burning its way permanently into his mind. The sex organs of an angel, radiating incomprehensible pleasure and exultation which sapped his sanity away, Maou breathed. One of his eyes was shut tightly, and a half-grin half-grimace scorched his features.

 _He was pretty sure he was barely over halfway inside._

Worldbreaking, groundcrushing pressure and heat and spiked, bursting pleasure rocked them, holding both Hero and Demon King in a tight vicegrip.

"K-Kill youu...? W-what does _that_ matter..." Emilia wheezed. Impotently, she tried to hold her own head, but instead found herself messily kissing him, pressing her lips flailingly against his almost in passing; the kiss was so brief and passionate it almost seemed like it never happened, and she brushed her lips helplessly against his once again just to be sure. _Time itself seemed to choke, asphyxiated by the unreal tension._

"Does... Does it _matter_ If I can kill you, _some other time_... When you're shoving your _penis_ inside me r-right now...? _Fucking_ me... Making me... _Yours_...! _Me_... _I'm_... Being..." She sounded so anguished and excited, voice already high-pitched and climbing as the desperate passion of her tone seemed to steal away his free will. Her voice spiked lamely as he drove his length just a bit deeper, into her, almost subconsciously, _and she could feel the searing pleasure and frigid pain snap deeper into her like the razor edge of a cracked bullwhip_ ; his member grinding into her deepest parts, manipulating her body like a marionette.

She still just wanted him to kiss her forever, and she had never hated or loved Maou more.

"If... If you're going to make me your toy... _A-and probably come on my face._.. And in my _mouth_ , and look at my asshole..." She was somehow rambling on mindlessly, while being fully aware of what she was saying, and saying it very intentionally. Her fragile breathing was driving him just as mad as the quivering of the walls of her vagina, the brutal tightness almost stringing him out.

"I won't deny it, _since that's what you want me to do, anyway-_ " He grinned, eyes narrowing at her, straining to keep a hold on his very sanity. He grabbed her face with one hand, almost covering her eyes and laughing brokenly. She squealed, gutterally, indignant, but her voice warped into a deep, high-pitched orgasmic sigh. The tension and passion had the raving animal within him ready to ravish her utterly, while the dominant mind of the king of demons continued to speak softly, lovingly to the girl he so adored and admired, and feared and hated with all his heart.

" _I-I do not-!_ " She squeaked, helplessly, voice smashed and creaky; blushing and flustered, staring wide eyed, away, up into the ceiling. Her wandering hands reached up, trembling, independent of her will, and took his fingers, setting his hand over her throat... Emilia squeezed his hand down over her neck, and her fragile voice, which she had intended to sound indignant and refined, instead came out like she was just begging for his cock and his love, and affection, ready and willing to cry to get it. "I... I _don't_! I... Don't _want_ you to come on... On my _face,_ and in my mouth... _A-And in my ass_..."

"You don't?" Maou had to grit his teeth, trying to force himself to stay conscious as each fluttering contortion of her quivering walls threatened to drag him under into a bottomless abyss of impossible climactic pleasure. "I feel like just a half hour ago, you were saying that you _wouldn't mind if I raped you._ "

Blushing furiously, she covered her face with both hands, strangled and breathless, mewling desperately when she met his searching eyes but for a brief moment. As he looked down at her, His tortured grin felt like _it too_ was _fucking her sideways_ , and _fucking her pride and dignity in the ass at the same time._

" _Forget about that! F-Forget that ever happened-_ " She yelped, growing even more deeply red and sweating, positively panting. "You... You _Pervert_!"

His hand squeezed down tightly on her throat, half-sneering and grimacing. Sweat dripped down his brow, and she squeaked again, flushed violently red; her legs, spread wide, shivered, and her head turned, spastically... Emilia could feel the rough leather of the couch pressing harshly against the side of her face, damp with her sweat and tears.

"Ah _yes_... _I'm_ the pervert... _Right_..." His eyes flashed, and he exhaled, wickedly, snickering weakly with all the energy and attention he could possibly marshal, while the tight spasming of her walls demanded his full concentration; he winced, as they accepted him even deeper into her core, member pushing up towards her womb. " _The villainous demon king_ , who opposes the _virtuous hero_... A virtuous hero representing _goodness_ , _kindness_ , and _wanting to be raped by your archenemy..._ "

He teased her, and she wailed.

"Shut uppp!" She squealed, positively mortified, almost croaking; her voice cracking and shrill. Delight and merciless pleasure sparked new infernos all throughout her, every moment that passed. " _AH_! I-I hate you! You're the one talking about _p-playing with my pussy lips, and fingering me..._ "

She tried to adjust herself on the spot, to glare at him better, fuming and thrilled, unbearably humiliated and miserable, and very exhilarated, teetering perilously on the edge of unstoppable orgasm; but found that every muscle she looked to use was only halfway responsive. Emilia raised her left leg higher, breathless moans and airy pleas flittering from her lips and against his as he crossed his mouth over hers again, hungrily; she spread her legs further, and Maou drove slightly deeper; penetrating her slightly more.

" _Exposing me_ , so _completely_ that you can _see my butthole-"_ She wailed, strangled lamely and feeling extremely helpless and beyond thrilled. A pounding rush of molten pleasure screamed up in her breast, and she shuddered, hiding her face, voice squeaky and tight.

He stroked her again, laughing; she jerked madly back against the couch cushions, interrupting herself, wincing and sobbing. _It felt like the pleasure and pain were being violently pumped, infinitely, through her body_ , as Maou finally dug his length all the way into her, driving brutally to the mouth of her womb; shattering the world like glass. Emilia positively _shrieked_ , twisting around in place, underneath him, and the heated tension boiled over _far too rapidly, far too quickly..._ Passion and climactic pleasure tinged with unbearable pain climbing endlessly up to incomprehensible heights from her navel...

And then an orgasm which had been building all night long dropped her violently from there.

 **Ex-V: Did you like it? Did you have fun?**

 **I hope so! Again, let me know if you have any feedback, or have any requests for me, by going to my youtube channel; Under Extra-Victory, the same name I use for this Fanfiction. The more subscribers that keep coming in, the faster I'll be updating my stories and writing/posting new ones ^^ Or leave a review, I always appreciate those from the bottom of my heart too!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
